Fostered love
by Bendydicky
Summary: Jim is in a foster home for troubled boys where they have a unique take on discipline. Sebastian is his new foster brother and future co-star on the porn site Fostered Love. Coauthored but they don't want their name known yet. They are fantastic and magical all the same.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Moran was sitting at the kitchen table of a boy's home. A long dining room table that was covered in scratches, marks, and scuffs. He wore a scowl on his face, a mean glare for anyone who dared look over at him. His duffel bag was at his feet, and his case worker sitting next to him at the table. In less than a fortnight he had been removed from his emergency placement home. Too violent, unstable, not right in the head. Boys home for him, at least until his case was seen before a judge.

"Where are the others?" he asked the two men who sat at the head of the table. The social workers who lived and worked here. "There are other boys right?"

"School," he was told, "almost everyone goes to school, a few home school. I pick them up after."

The back door squeaked open right as the words were finished being said and a messy haired, baggy shirt wearing boy stuck his head through the door and cursed. He hadn't known that the stupid social workers would still be home at this time of day otherwise he would have just hid in the broom closet again.

He let himself in the rest of the way and stood staring at his feet trying to hide the bruise that was forming on his cheek. He didn't need to be yelled at about that to go along with the punishment he'd receive for ditching school yet again. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the blond sitting at the table.

"James!" The older of the men yelled, standing quickly and grabbing him around the neck to drag him to the table and force him to sit. "How many times do we have to tell you that this is unacceptable?"

"None, sir." The teen hissed under his breath, glancing up to look at the new comer.

"What was that?"

"None sir, because no matter how many times you tell me I will not listen to your false authority. Who is this?"

Victor scowled from his seat and snapped, "Wilkes, just take him to his room for now."

Sebastian watched as James was frog marched towards the stairs, "He's just a baby," Sebastian commented, "How in hell did he end up here? Thought you had to be a right nutter..." Sebastian's case worker squeezed his knee and reassured him he wasn't 'nuts'.

"Anyway, sorry for the interruption, James has truancy problems we're sorting out. Might keep him home soon. We have five boys here currently. You'll make six. You'll be sharing your room and following the structure we have here. Alright, Sebastian?" Sebastian just grunted at Victor.

Jim was shoved into his small bedroom which contained a single desk and two twin beds that left a small strip of tacky 70's shag carpet to be seen, if it wasn't covered by Jim's mess. He was told to clean his room and the bath room, the toilet included before three or he wouldn't have dinner that night as punishment. He was also told to get new sheets on the other bed he had set up as his personal reading nook because the Sebastian would be sharing a room with him.

He just glared and spit at Mr. Wilkes, earning him a quick slap across his already bruising face. Not that he cared, it was worth it. He liked watching them turn such a lovely shade of red when they were angry at him. It was the only time anyone noticed him anyway.

He cleared off the bed, stacking the books he had nicked from local stores up in the corner and over the desk but that was it. He didn't clean the tooth paste test he'd been running from the bath room mirror or take the rotting tuna out from under the other bed. He just laid on his own with a record playing, zoning out and forgetting anyone down stairs existed.

Sebastian was told the rules. Told that he would be sharing with James, to tell them if anything happened, to not let the boy scare him. Sebastian snorted a laugh. Yeah. That fourteen year old spit of nothing. Then his case worker left, handing him his number on a card, telling him to call if anything happened. Anything at all. Sebastian pocketed it and was taken up to the shared room.

"James," Victor said, "this is Sebastian, Sebastian, James."

"Can the beds stack?" was the first thing Sebastian asked, walking into the room and inspecting the bed frame. His bed currently faced the door. He didn't like that. It made his skin crawl. If they could stack the beds that way neither would have to face the door.  
"I don't want to stack the stupid beds. They are fine." Jim drawled, turning over onto his stomach to glare at the bloody intruders. "I like them the way they are."

"Shut up James, weren't you supposed to be cleaning?"

"No." He replied and rolled his eyes dramatically. Tedious, they were all so tedious. "And my name is Jim. Should I spell it for you J. I. M. The beds won't be stacked."

Victor ignored the boy's comments and turned to face Sebastian. "Why do you want to stack them?"

"It faces the door," Sebastian told him, "We could move the desk instead, trade their places. I'd be alright with that. I just. I don't like it when it faces the door." He didn't want to add 'because people can get in and attack you that much easier' because that sounded mental. Instead he began pacing out the room, trying to decide if it would work or not.

Smelling the air he grimaced, "What smells like rot?" he asked, not adding 'or fanny', because the kid was just fourteen. Jesus, he was tiny. Couldn't really be fourteen.

Victor didn't even want to start on the reasons the room could smell that way, especially not with Jim smiling proudly like that. "I will let you to decide that and get to know each other. James, you have chores unless you want a different punishment."

Jim just rolled his eyes again and pulled his legs tight to his body after the door was shut. He eyed the boy pacing the small space and laughed. "You paranoid little fuck, think someone's going to kill you in your sleep don't you."

"Shut it," Sebastian told the kid with a snarl, no longer caring for his 'feelings' about the room and beginning to move the desk. It wasn't that hard. He was large for his age, strong even though he was gangly. Shoving the desk into the hall he moved his bed so it was now perpendicular to Jim's so that where Jim's feet would rest Sebastian's head would be about a foot away.

"Oh christ what's that!" he shouted, the can of, was that tuna? Covered in bugs and maggots on the floor right where his bed had been. "Fuck that's disgusting!"

"Don't touch it!" Jim squealed and shoved Sebastian away from his Clostridium botulinum he had been allowing to ferment for a week now. It was the first that hadn't been taking away once one of his keepers noticed it. The bed had been the perfect hiding spot and with the windows locked tight and the extra blankets and lamp plugged in it wasn't only a passive aggressive tempt for fate to burn down the entire house but the perfect conditions the bacteria. He quickly gathered the cans up and the lamp and crawled over to Sebastian's bed to reset up the make shift incubator.

"No," Sebastian told him, "Under your bed or I'm tossing it," he said with a scowl. "And I'm using air freshener." There was no room to argue. It was that or he'd force feed the rotten food to Jim just so he knew not to disobey the next time.

"I can't keep it under my bed! Are you an idiot!" He didn't bother to stop, just slid the cans back into their air tight little bubble of blankets and trash and went to plug in the lamp.

Sebastian sighed through his nose and grabbed Jim around the neck, shoving him down onto the tiny space they had for a floor and sitting on his chest. "You have two options," he told him, thankful for how much bigger he was. This kid was a freak. "You put it under your bed or I feed it to you right now."

"Idiot!" Jim spat out, snapping his teeth trying to find some flesh he could latch onto. "You'll kill me!" He managed to get out before his lungs felt like they were collapsing and he was whimpering, scratching at the area around him desperately. He couldn't keep it under his bed and chance breathing in one of the air borne particles as unlikely as it might be, no, keeping it under the stupid dolts bed was a much safer idea. He wasn't trying to kill himself, just everyone else.

Sebastian had enough of this shit. Standing he took the thing all bundled up and started down the hall and the stairs, going outside. He would fling it off the porch into the yard. If he just threw it away in the bundle the kid would get it back. "I warned you!" he told Jim as he thundered down the stairs, Victor and Wilkes staring at them.

"No!" Jim screeched, launching to his feet and jumping onto the other's back, biting anyplace he could get a hold of. "You ruined it. Mine and you ruined it! Do you know how hard it is to ferment that?" He growled through his clenched jaw. There was no use trying to get the bacteria back now that it had been killed by the rough treatment. There was a new name to add to the kill list.

Victor and Wilkes were there in a second. They tried to coax the boy off Sebastian's back, promising that if he didn't stop biting that instant sever punishments were going to be dealt. Still the threats didn't seem to faze him as he just bit down so hard his head was shaking at the force and teeth starting to hurt. But that was his. He had worked on that and it wasn't fair that this mutantly large boy could come in and ruin it.

"Get off!" Sebastian screamed at Jim, grunting at the pain in his collarbone and soldiering on to the kitchen where he binned the stuff. He ripped Jim off of his back and deposited him on the floor in front of him. "Jesus Christ I'm bleeding you stupid fuck!" he shouted at Jim. That would scar. He'd have a fucking bite mark scar from some puny little boy. Great.

Victor was in between them instantly while Wilkes was looking at the trash, he gagged and stepped back, "Was that in your room?"

"No!" Jim screamed, starting to throw one of his tantrums. "It was in your bloody arse you monkey faced, faggot loser!" He was panting and frantically looking for an escape, when he came to the realization that no matter what he did he wasn't going to get away he started to crawl only to be grabbed and slammed against the kitchen wall by Victor. "Get off of me you ape! Beer gutted cow!" He was panicking, his heart was racing and his face was going red because he couldn't breathe. His legs started to kick out at all the men around him, hands smashing into the ground before he opened his mouth and screamed bloody murder.

Sebastian sighed, this was ridiculous. Jim was ridiculous. He did know a thing or two about panic attacks though, and he shoved Victor out of the way and took Jim in his arms into a bear hug, walking him to the living room where a blanket was and manhandling the much younger teen into it, swaddling him up before laying him down on the couch. "Hush," he whispered to Jim. Feeling guilty because he'd caused this. "Hush now. You'll be fine."

Jim glared at Sebastian, quickly kicking the sheet off of himself and crawling to the far side of the couch where he curled up into a tight ball. He didn't want to admit the softly spoken words had helped him or that his heart had stopped beating so fast due to the comfort he had felt. No one cared about him and that was okay, he was perfectly fine taking care of himself.

He continued to glare at the blond, top lip rolling up to show off his canines. It was his fault that his project was ruined. It would set him back another four weeks or more because he'd have to try and gather loose change from around the house again. In that time the boys at school would be able to hurt him worse, pick on him, torment him and then he would sneak home only for it to start up again here and it was all that stupid boy's fault. It was almost enough to make him cry. He wouldn't though.

"Is he calm now?" Victor asked Sebastian, Wilkes was busy taking the trash out to the curb to get rid of the smell then pick up the other boys from school. "I have never seen anyone do that to him before. Usually we just let him cry it out on the floor."

"Why?" Sebastian asked in a bit of a snide voice, "So he can have a breakdown? It's not that fuckin' hard to fix a panic attack. Even if it is from a mental." Sebastian stood from his spot on the floor and asked, "We get an allowance or something? Or no?" He got ten pounds a week from his da at home. If he was good. So he usually got ten pounds a month at most.

Jim's dark eyes narrowed into thin little slits at Moran. He wasn't a mental, the boy touched his stuff and that was a better reason to get all pissy than being afraid someone was going to kill you if your bed was on the wrong side of the room. "No, we don't get an allowance but if you don't eat lunch you can save that money and get stuff with it. That is as long as the bullies don't take it from you first but you're a big oaf, I highly doubt you'll have issues with that."

"You better be eating your lunch James." The boy made a quick correction to his name before curling into a tighter little ball and glaring off into a corner. "On government pension there isn't nearly enough money to give eight kids an allowance. So, simply put, no."

"Am I allowed to get a job?" Sebastian started before realizing it was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't. He wasn't allowed to leave the property unless he was at school or church.

"James, upstairs, to your room," Victor snapped. They didn't need him hanging about when the older boys got back from school. Jim was the baby of the bunch and they teased him whenever he was vulnerable.

"Need help?" Sebastian offered.

"Need help fishing the dick out of your arse, you fag." Jim got up on shaking limbs and made his way to the steps before turning around, "Will I be expecting you or Wilkes to be retrieving me from my room for my 'punishment'. I just want to know what underwear I should wear."

"Upstairs now."

Jim turned on his heel and ran up the steps then slammed his door shut behind him. He no longer instinctively reached to lock it because at this point he knew there wasn't a lock there. He collapsed over his bed and started shaking again. He had been doing good for a while. He'd actually been trying and now he just felt empty again.

Sebastian gave Victor a weird look and started up the stairs. Underwear? Either the kid was just being a prat or something nastier was happening here than his case worker knew about. He'd figured they'd be rough, it was a boy's home. They were here because they needed rough.

Sebastian wasn't a little kid anymore though. He was bigger than Wilkes... not Victor, but he was strong and tough, and mean. Had the scars on his face to prove that.

"Punishment?" he asked.

Victor smiled sweetly up at Sebastian. "James is a strange one; I don't even know what he is talking about most of the time, like you said, a nutter." There was something cruel hidden under the soft façade Victor and Wilkes put up. No one ran a boy's home out of the kindness of their hearts; it was more for the love the boys gave them. "Will you check on him for me? Don't want him hurting himself again."

Sebastian nodded and head up the stairs, knocking before he entered his own room just because Jim seemed so fragile. Sitting on his own bed after closing the door he looked over at Jim and asked, "Why were you building a deadly culture under a bed?" Only a few reasons. One the kid had no idea what he was doing. Two the kid was a freak and liked bugs. Three the kid knew exactly what he was doing.

"To kill people." Jim's response was muffled by the pillow his face was smashed against.

"That's a stupid way to kill people," Sebastian told him with a smile. "Spores would have been all over you. This room. Everything you own. If you want to kill people..." Sebastian leaned in and whispered, "You make it look like they killed themselves."

Jim rolled his eyes and sat up, sitting criss cross which somehow made him look even smaller than he was. It might have been the baggy shirt which had to have been five sizes too big. "Do you know what Botulism is?" He waited for a second then answered himself. "No, well it's a deadly disease caused by Clostridium botulinum, one of the most anaerobic lethal poisons known to man. It is derived from poorly packaged canned meats, like tuna and one spore can kill a grown man. The great thing about Botulism is that once it is figured out to be that it is written off as an accidently death." He smiled, his dark eyes glinting with pride. "That's a lot better than trying to cover a murder with a suicide."

"Cleaver, but what if you'd killed yourself trying to make that?" Sebastian offered with a look. "You need to be careful. Shit like that gets you killed... who were you trying to kill anyway?" Sebastian asked Jim, sitting down on his own bed, legs crossed as well. "Was it Victor and Wilkes?"

"Anaerobic, meaning doesn't really like oxygen. Therefore there is only a small chance of breathing it in, so, as long as I didn't rub it all over my fucking face I wouldn't die. Still, I used precautions. " Jim sighed and held his legs closer to his body. "We aren't friends. You'll hate me as much as they all do so save yourself some trouble and shut up."

"Look prat," Sebastian started with a sigh, "I'm not saying 'let's be friends' what I am saying though is: we share a room. I'd really rather not have you trying to kill me in my sleep. So could you just try not to be such a bag of dicks and get on with me?" Sebastian gave Jim a look, waiting for him to reply. The kid might be small but he sure wasn't a push over.

"No." Jim arched an eyebrow and flopped over onto his belly, ignoring the other. He could get along perfectly fine without getting along with the big oaf and anyways he wasn't planning on killing the paranoid fuck in his sleep. No, that would come when he killed everyone else.

"You're impossible," Sebastian said with a sigh, standing from the bed and leaving the room. Christ, why did he have to get put with that mental with big fucking brown puppy eyes.

Sebastian walked down the stairs and saw Victor at the door, letting two teenagers accompanied by Wilkes. Swallowing hard he went over to the group, standing just in the living room and refusing to move forward any further.

Wilkes hurried to get the boys to sit on the couch. Neither were as young as Jim, they had to be at least sixteen and tall for their ages. Once they were seated Wilkes and Victor stood in front of the group and started to introduce Sebastian.

"This is your new house mate, we want you all to respect him and try not to give him too much of a hard time." There were some nods and a lot of groans before Victor started to talk again. "So, we will leave you all to get better acquainted." Then the two left leaving all the boys alone.

"So, you get James huh?" A red haired boy asked from the couch, holding the remote away from the other boy.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, after realizing Jim was James to everyone else. "He's not too pleased. Not sure myself." Sebastian went over to the couch and sat down. There were two of them had come back from school and two up from the basement where the computers were kept. He was bigger, but not by much. And these boys looked just as hardened as him.

"So what's the deal with Wilkes and Victor?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Like, they seem a bit off. Jim said they're twats but... ya know can you give me some info?"

"Eh, they're alright. I mean, they treat us better than most of the homes I came from." The boys nodded in agreement, watching a soccer game on the telly and only half listening. "I mean they only really suck if you are James, but you will be one of us so it'll be fun for you." He smiled and held out his hand. "I am Robert, that's Carl," He pointed to an oily faced boy.

"So, do you like it here so far? I can tell you met James by now." Robert smiled and waved at Sebastian's shoulder and winked. "You bare his mark, he must like you."

"He hates me. I threw out some awful tinned meat he was keeping under the bed. This is from him trying to kill me, prat," Sebastian said with a sigh. Jim seemed to be the whipping boy, better to just accept that part now and fit in. He was tall, strong, capable... but these boys were just as tall, strong, and capable as him. In fact... he was starting to feel small.

The scars helped though, the gashes across his nose and eye. They turned his baby face into a frightening thing. That made it better. Easier. "Alright," Sebastian sighed, "Well, it's good to know this isn't some psycho house. Had enough of that already." Sebastian's stomach growled then and he looked to the other boys, "We allowed to grab anything from the kitchen or?"

The boy laughed and nodded, "Yeah, just try not to eat too much or they will make you pay them back. Course that's not always that bad."

Sebastian frowned but nodded, standing and walking to the kitchen. He opened the fridge first. Things were labeled with 'mealtime' and 'snacks'. Closing the fridge Sebastian went to the cupboard, found a loaf of bread and a jar of marmite and made himself a sandwich. Putting everything back before chomping on the sandwich and heading back to his room.

"You've got quite the reputation."

Jim scuffed and went back to reading the book he had started earlier. "So you have heard now. Can't wait for your turn to have a go or are you not like that, straight as a rod or something?"

Sebastian was genuinely confused, "What the fuck are you on about?" he asked. "I was just talking about how everyone seems to know it was you who gave me the fucking 'love bite'. What are you even talking about?"

Jim looked up just as confused as Sebastian was. He rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

Sebastian began unpacking his things into the little closet, taking the half that seemed most empty. After he was done they were all being called down for dinner. Friday nights were never time for family style meals at Sebastian's house, but he bustled down the stairs with everyone else because, fuck, he was hungry.

Taking the only empty seat once everyone had sat he looked around the spread and smiled.

It was spaghetti, Jim glared at it and reached forward to take as many pieces of garlic bread he could before the other boy's slapped his hands away. He managed to get two, one which he started to eat and the other he shoved up under his shirt so no one could grab it away. There was no talking for the first few minutes as five hungry boys all shoveled food into their mouths and plates but once they got everything they wanted Wilkes started to speak.

"James got himself in trouble again today." Suddenly all the eyes were on him and he slumped down into his chair, losing all his appetite. "I think its Robert's turn to talk to him; I will come get you two a few minutes before lights out." There were smiles at Robert and a few sighs in relief, while some of the boys liked it being their turn there were even more who dreaded it with the same passion Jim did.

Sebastian was confused, but simply accepted it as some 'tough love' type deal. They were all older, had been there before, fucked up before. They could offer something to Jim. Noting how little food Jim had eaten, Sebastian stashed the two pieces of garlic bread he'd gotten under his shirt and requested more pasta instead.

"You're a hungry one," Wilkes said to Sebastian as he passed down the spaghetti to Sebastian.

Shifting awkwardly Sebastian just nodded, "They took me for a checkup, when they um, took me into care. Doctor said I should be 6'5" before I stop growing. So... lots of room to fill up first."

"It's okay love." Victor smiled and chewed some of his own food. "We are used to accommodating big boys. 6'5" is very tall, you must be very blessed." The two of them, Wilkes and Victor, would keep dropping casual hints at overly sexualized subjects until it just seemed normal for Sebastian, and then they would take him down to the basement. It had worked with all the other boys. Why change a working plan.

Jim placed his half eaten piece of bread on the table and started to stand up. He didn't want to stay for this. He didn't want to watch all the people he hated gleefully shove their face full of food he got them.

"Sit," Victor told Jim in a dark tone. "We don't leave the table until everyone is done. Or do you want to have two boys talking with you tonight?"

Jim shook his head and reclaimed his seat, sliding his plate away from him and crossing his hands over his chest. He glared at everyone at the table, Sebastian included. His face even started to hurt once half the food was gone he was scowling so hard. When there were only a few boys still eating, Sebastian being one of them which just made Jim hate him more, Jim tried to stand up again. "There is only thirty more minutes before lights out, please, most of you obese pigs are done now."

"Go to your room," Victor snapped at Jim, glaring him down as the few boys still eating and chatting pushed their food away, feeling awkward after what Jim had sad. Sebastian just ate the garlic bread he'd been hiding for Jim. If the kid wanted to be a prat he could.

"Thank you!" He called as he bolted all the way up to his room and slammed the door shut then curled up into the corner of his closet, throwing out of his prick roommate's things since they were in his little corner. He needed that space. He stayed there; chin resting on his knees in the semi darkness. Part of him hoped that maybe they wouldn't find him that night, that he could wish himself into oblivion or maybe he could just disappear.

"Isn't nine a little early for lights out?" Sebastian frowned. Ten would be more reasonable. Maybe eleven if they were lucky. He hadn't gone to bed a nine since he was a little kid.

"It's up in your rooms at nine, ceiling lights off, personal lamps can stay on until eleven for homework, reading, and cards." Wilkes explained. Sebastian didn't really like the sounds of that though, not when he shared a room with that little asshole. Maybe they'd let him go into the other rooms... or just move in with the older boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone finished, cleared the dishes, and Sebastian was let off the hook for wash up. His name being added to the chore chart tomorrow. Walking up the stairs he used the loo, signed up for a shower time in the morning, and went back into his room, grumbling when he saw his things had been thrown around.

Jim was humming softly to himself, rocking back and forth in the closet with his eyes closed. He liked his head, in here everything was okay. When he heard the door open every muscle in his body pulled taut and he muffled a small groan. It wasn't lights out yet, he had five minutes. He would make them wait those five minutes if they tried to make him move.

Sebastian began picking up his things, "If you won't let me keep them in the closet then I get the whole bloody desk," Sebastian told Jim from where he could see him in the closet. Reorganizing his things in the drawers of the desk he moved Jim's things to the corner beside the desk.

He got into pajamas and crawled into bed, digging in his bag for one of the books he'd taken with him and turning on the personal lamp attached to his headboard. "You gunna hide in there all night?"

"I can't, they'll fish me out of here eventually…So has anyone told you what the plans are for tonight or are they being secretive again?"

"They just said it was a talking to, that's what they said at dinner, you were there," Sebastian said as he turned the pages, a hard knot forming in his stomach. "They um, they're violent aren't they?" he asked, hand rubbing across the scars on his cheek.

"They aren't…" Jim crawled out of his hiding place and sat on his bed. Waiting. He had his jaw clenched along with his fists. "Your dad give you those scars?"

"What's it to you?" Sebastian asked in a snarl, looking Jim up and down. Nothing present, but the kid wasn't exactly on display. Under his clothes there could be battle scars.

"He did, didn't he." Jim continued, not even caring. "With a beer bottle or something jagged. It hurt but you were protecting a younger sibling and the only reason you are here is because you were protecting them in your last house too. You like protecting the weaklings." He cuddled back against his pillows and sighed. "I am not a weakling and you don't have to protect me, just so we are clear."

"Wasn't a beer bottle," Sebastian said absently as Jim got comfy, it was cute. "And they weren't weaklings. They were young. There's a difference. I'm one of seven. Second oldest. My little siblings needed protecting and I was there." Turning the page in the book he added as an afterthought, "It was set of keys."

"Young is really another way of saying stupid and wea-" There was a knock at the door and Jim jumped from his bed, eyes squeezed shut, body stiff. All thoughts other than what was coming leaving his mind instantly.

"Come on, time to go." He started shaking and took a deep breath before walking to the door and turning around. "Don't wait up for me doll." He winked and left. His stomach falling to his feet when he saw two boys along with Wilkes and Victor waiting for him.

"You continued to misbehave at dinner; your actions have consequences James." Victor said sternly and grabbed Jim by the back of the neck to push him down into the basement.

It was set up like a motel room, typical thrift store paintings hung on either side of an overdressed double bed. Without someone knowing it would look like one of the social workers bed room or something until they saw the camera equipment and the box of toys. "So, I think tonight you can go for school boy. Sound good?"

Jim just glared and walked over to put on his little costume. One they had bought for him from one of the public schools in the area. It had little shorts, a blazer and a tie. He didn't know why he had to put it on if it was just going to be ripped off him once the camera started rolling. He didn't fight it anymore though. He was smart enough to know it wouldn't get him anywhere. Hell he was a genius; he had been forced to set up most of the equipment. Once all the items were on and he was set up, sitting on the bed and told to act cute. The cameras started and both of his 'friends' were allowed to come in and start the show.

It was sent out to perverts in both the UK and America, fat old men that wanted to jerk off to 'Schoolboy James' or some days just, 'little slut James'. It didn't matter it all started the same way. There would some sort of cheesy dialogue Wilkes came up with for whoevers turn it was to say. They would come in and find James, horny and oh-so innocent with those big brown eyes and fuckable little lips, waiting on the bed or the bathroom. Then it was up to James to seduce them. He'd promise the boy's that he wouldn't tell that as long as they didn't like it then it wasn't gay parse.

Tonight though it was a punishment. They wouldn't be easy on him. They were told not to or they'd be the next twink.

Robert and Justin let themselves into the small room, joked about how cute James' eyes were then pushed him down onto the bed, tore his pants off his legs to find the slut didn't even wear underwear. He must have been waiting for this. Jim wouldn't say anything because he was biting his tongue so hard he could taste copper. The shirt was kept on for show. They used condoms, or at least Robert did since he got the arse. They never lasted long, Justin lasted the longest rutting against James' mouth, shoving his prick so far down the boy's throat he couldn't breathe. Then it was over. Cum dripping down James red face, and hole stretched wide. Both his lovers were given good jobs and a candy then told to go to bed, but he was left there.

"Please…" Jim whimpered once his voice was strong enough. "Can I go to my room now? I learned my lesson… Please?"

Victor had stopped the film and Wilkes was already at the computer, uploading the footage so he could edit it a bit before shipping it off. Victor had a warm wet flannel in one hand and a hairbrush with a wooden back in the other. They couldn't be caught with actual pain implements and so they had to make due.

"Not yet," Victor told Jim, washing his face and privates with the cloth before pinning him by his neck to the bed and bringing the hairbrush down hard across the boy's arse over and over again as he told him. "You will learn your lesson, because if you have one more fuck up then we're going to have a 'gangbang' for you. Understand? Perverts have been asking for it. You step across the line again and it's your arse."

Jim didn't cry out in pain or beg even though it stung like all hell, his body was too use to the pain. He bit down on the comforter of the bed and nodded. Waiting for the next stroke. There would be a gang bang whether he was good or not. That was just how life went, it wasn't fair. It was cruel and unkind. There to fuck you when you least expected it but he didn't want another boy to be called down for the night so he just nodded. "Yes sir…" He hissed out.

"Now," Victor told Jim as he straightened him out and started to redress him. "I want you to go upstairs, and if that lump you're rooming with is asleep, climb into his bed and suck him off. You got that, James?"

"And if he's not?"

"Then he'd probably deck ya, and I'm really not interested in that, so proposition him but don't push it," Victor gave one last pat to Jim's bum and sent him on his way.

He doddled on his way to his room. He hobbled to the kitchen and snuck a can of soda, guzzling it as quickly as he could which gave him hiccups. He tried to fix the problem but they wouldn't go away so he gave up and slipped into his room with his eyes closed. He gulped once, hiccupping right after and opened them.

Sebastian was still up, reading, much further into the novel now. He had a frown on his face though. "What the fuck goes on in this house?" he asked in a whisper. He'd heard noises. Not clear noises but noises none the less. "Jim what's going on here?"

He sighed and swallowed hard. "Why couldn't you just be asleep..." He muttered under his breath then crawled into the other boy's bed, making his eyes as innocent as they could be. "I was really mean to you earlier... I want to make it up to you but I only know one way to do that..." His Irish lilt only made the words sound deeper and sexier as he leaned in and pecked Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian had tossed Jim out of the bed and onto the floor in seconds, eyes wide and looking down at the kid like he had ten heads. "What the fuck is that about?!" Sebastian snarled down at Jim, "You don't just... you don't fucking apologize like that. God almighty were you raised at a Catholic orphanage?!"

Jim's hiccups were scarred right out of him at that point and his whole face went red. Anger, embarrassment and fear all helping to tint his round cheeks. "I was just trying to be nice, but fine, whatever you stupid lump!" On shaky limbs he pulled his exhausted body up and curled under his covers. Ashamed that he had to do that. He should have lied and said he did but knowing Wilkes and Victor there were cameras in the rooms.

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples and feeling bad for the kid. No one did that without being trained at some point in their life. Standing from the bed he spooned in behind Jim and pulled him tight to his chest, "I don't know where you've been or what you've experienced mate, just know this: that's not how you say thank you. Alright?" Giving him a tight squeeze he added, "And if you ever just need affection, don't look for it sexually, just ask."

Jim squirmed away at first, hating the contact, hating Sebastian, hating himself, but for the first time in his extremely dreary existence a touch was gentle soft, good. He stopped fighting and relaxed down into it against his mind screaming at him to punch and claw his way out of the room. Slowly he started to speak, "I don't need affection. I get plenty of it from the other boys… and you will give me some eventually as well." He had been told not to push the issue and he wasn't going to. He was fine letting it slip under the cracks.

"What kind of affection?" Sebastian asked, genuinely wanting to know. To try and figure this out. He'd heard the grunts, the screech of a bed downstairs. He kept telling himself that it wasn't true but he wasn't stupid and he knew the signs. Sure, there was a lot of other shit wrong with Jim, including a few personality disorders and an IQ way too high to ever be normal. But this was also a little boy who'd been abused.

"Don't baby me Sebastian." Jim curled closer into the warmth; his skinny body was never able to create that kind of heat. "You will stay in my bed, you are warm. Logic my dear idiot. Don't move, or I will kill you."

"Fine by me," Sebastian told him, sitting up only to bring his own pillow and blanket onto the bed. He didn't leave the bed though, to not upset the younger boy but also because there was a seriousness in Jim's words. "And I'm not babying you, I just, I know it's hard to talk about bad shite. That's all." Sebastian didn't tell him that he could have just stuck his fingers up Jim's arse to see if someone had been there before, but he didn't - because that would be cruel and uncalled for.

"You might be an idiot but I don't think you are retarded hun. Figure it out for yourself, for now shut up, there is a knife under the bed and I am tired therefore I will not hesitate to cut out that precious little tongue of yours." Jim nestled into the pillow, stealing some of Sebastian's blanket, all of Sebastian's blanket, then he gave into his exhausted body and drifted off.

Sebastian tugged the blanket back once Jim dozed off and held him tight. Tomorrow, if Jim decided to make this a 'thing' he'd push their beds together. He almost let out a little laugh at the fact that a fourteen year old had him wrapped around his little pinkie. Especially a psychotic one.


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by easily with the two boys locked away in their room. Jim showed Sebastian his collection of books, insects, rocks, anything that was small and caught his attention. By evening Jim still hadn't run out of things to say, he talked about the planets, molecular theory and would string one subject to the next in a way that only made sense in his little head but he was just happy to have someone there to listen.

They were called down to dinner at six sharp, Jim groaned about going down, claiming he wasn't hungry even though the only thing he had to eat all day was a couple bites of bread. Sebastian was starving though and wasn't having any of it, he had to practically drag the smaller boy down the steps and force him into the chair next to him, booting Justin from his typical seat.

"So the basic idea is that mitochondria and chloroplasts had to have originated as their own species that was eaten and taken into our cells. Isn't that fascinating? Think about it, our cells are carnivores. " Jim continued babbling into Sebastian's ear not caring that the other boys were staring at them.

"Heard you doing your screen test," Robert said to Sebastian, who looked up and made a grunting noise in reply. Wilkes and Victor were still puttering around in the kitchen. Bringing food in for the boys.

"Oi, James, how was he? Good shag?" Robert teased with a smile. He didn't give either a chance to answer though, as the others goaded him on with snickers and smiles. "I actually thought I heard sniffling and carrying on down there… but it didn't sound like you James, which is odd because that means… was it you 'Basher'?"

Sebastian flushed a hot shade of red. Yes he'd sobbed and carried on. He didn't reply though, just looked to his lap and continued to be an object for Jim to talk to.

"Never heard someone cry who's getting their cock polished… so what? Were you a bitch for, James?"

"No…"

"You're blushing!" The boys started to laugh, shoving James and making lewd gestures.

"He wasn't!" Jim shouted, jumping to his feet angrily, ready to take anyone on despite being nearly half the size of all of them. "I just made it super good for him unlike for you douches!" His baby cheeks were just as red as Sebastian's but his dark brown eyes were bright.

Sebastian was even more mortified at those words and sunk deeper into his chair, "You were so good he had a cry?" Robert laughed, until Victor and Wilkes entered with the food.

"Sit," Wilkes snapped with a touch of a sigh, as if he was back to being foster father in a blink. Not the pervert he was. "Be nice to Basher."

"His names is Sebastian. Seh-bas-tian!" Jim snapped quickly.

"Basher's cuter," Wilkes said with a grin, sitting down and beginning to pass the food. Sebastian took a large portion and began to eat instantly, if there was food in his mouth he couldn't say anything damning or stupid. Jim could talk for him.

"You got a fast metabolism then?" Victor asked of Sebastian, "Never had a weight problem?" Sebastian shook his head no.

"If you start looking bulky we will send you to the gym." Wilkes told him and served himself a small helping. Jim didn't take anything he just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair watching Sebastian shove enough food to feed a small army into his mouth all at once.

"Manners Sebastian." He scolded, eyes glaring up at the blond.

"See, you're James' little bitch aren't you."Carl teased under his breath. "You going to be taking it from him next?"

Sebastian was painfully shy, and couldn't make words to respond to either of those things, both being offensive on different levels. Instead, even though he was so near his breaking point it hurt, he shoveled more food in - thankfully still hungry - and did not improve his manners so that it appeared he wasn't 'Jim's bitch'.

"We will probably have to send him to the gym if he keeps eating that way." Victor said more to Wilkes but in a tone that made it obvious Sebastian was supposed to hear. "We might even have to make him pull more shifts to pay for what he eats. God, he just keeps going doesn't he? Shovel more in piggy." He made snorting sounds and the boys at the table that weren't looking away feeling self-conscious about their own bodies started giggling and mimicking it till there was a chorus of snorts around the table.

Sebastian put his fork down, wiped his mouth and stood from the table. He was bone rack thin, nothing more than taunt skin. He knew he wasn't fat. He knew they were goading him. But he just couldn't deal with this. He started away from the table, having to climb over the other boys because he sat against the wall in the middle of the table.

The taunts continued around him, "Oh look at that, piggy's going back to the pen. Still hungry piggy? I think there is a bit more left on your plate you didn't get your sausage fingers on." Jim glared at everyone, knowing it was just a game, break the new kid, such fun, but it still pissed him off. Unlike Sebastian he didn't crawl over the other boys in desperate attempt to make a run for it, he was clever, he slipped right under the table and popped out the other side between Robert and Carl then followed Sebastian up the stairs.

"They didn't mean it! But really, were you raised in a barn?"

The laughter that sounded at Sebastian being scolded by Jim was too much for Sebastian to take. Jumping down the flight of stairs he took Robert, the instigator of all this, by his throat and threw him backwards off the chair and onto the floor. "You shut the fuck up or I will make you shut up," he snarled at him, not letting go of his grip on the boy's neck. He was like a dog let off his leash.

"Sebastian!" Both Wilkes and Victor screamed at the same time, jumping from their seats and ordering two of the boys to pull him off Robert and hold him against the wall. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" Wilkes scolded, pointing for Jim to come down the stairs, he did, shoulders hunched sheepishly but face in awe. "Tell me, what do you think that was proving?" The two boys continued their hold on Sebastian.

Sebastian gnashed and snapped like a dog. Some feral creature they'd caught in the woods. And that's pretty much what he was, all emotion and aggression next to Jim's cool calculating nature. "It wasn't proving nothing!" Sebastian shouted as he almost got loose from the grip. "It's what the cunt deserved!"

Wilkes looked sad and he shook his head. "Put him in the basement, Jim you're going down there with him"

"But I didn-"

"Shut up and get down there both of you." He screamed and the boys quickly dragged Sebastian and tossed him behind the door after Jim slipped in. It was dark. It would be dark until the got to the play room since the light switch was on the other side of the door. Jim sighed and slapped at where he'd last seen the big oaf, he hit something soft and continued hitting.

"Control yourself moron! I can't believe you… that was… that was awesome.."

Sebastian, with his perfect vision, adjusted faster to the dark and grinned as he let Jim slap at him while directing them to the room. He opened the door and turned on the lights, "You're welcome?" he said, almost as a question, but happy that Jim liked his little show. "Couldn't control myself… should I? You liked it… sorry if I get you punished."

Jim giggled and kissed him. "You're an idiot." Victor and Wilkes cat called from the doorway where they had been watching. Never in the two years that they had James did they ever see him willingly kiss anyone. "Don't be an idiot right now though…"

"So James-y baby, you misbehaved again." Victor cooed, causing chills to run down Jim's quickly whitening face. "We already told you what you punishment will be. It'll happen tomorrow so you have time to prepare." He was shaking now; face white as a sheet, backing up against Sebastian looking for protection.

"As for you big boy." Wilkes smiled at Victor and they both circled around the two boys, before he took a seat at the computer and brought up Fostered Love, the site that they ran with the boys, and loaded a new profile page. "Your punishment is to get your profile all done up and after that and we approve it we will need some photos and a video to introduce you to your /adoring/ fans."

Sebastian moved to protect Jim from sight with his body but when he was told what he was doing he simply stated, "I ain't good with words," hoping they'd just do it for him. He didn't know what those perverts would want. What they would be after? And frankly he wanted to write exactly the opposite. "Can Jim go back upstairs now? Have desert and get some rest?"

"Ever the champion," Victor said with an eye roll, "Alright, James, upstairs. Quick as a rabbit. Make sure you have a nice loooong bath."

Jim whimpered and hugged Sebastian, tightly around the middle as if he was hoping he would change his mind. "Go James." He skittered off, glancing back once to look at Sebastian before he left his sight.

"How about you tell us something about yourself and we make 'em sound good. Start getting undressed." Wilkes said, continuing his tapping at the computer. Muffled screams and moans could be heard from that area and every once and a while a still of Jim's rear would pop up on the screen.

Sebastian undressed similarly too yesterday and in an attempt to cover himself he went to the bed and sat down. "I'm sixteen," he said in a small voice. "I grew up in Ireland. I have six siblings. Oldest male. Dropped out of school when I was thirteen or fourteen. Around that time. Been sent back to fourth form by care so I can graduate… not stupid just, had to look after my siblings is all."

"Yes, yes, that's nice and boring. Tell us about /you/," Victor said, sitting down next to him and putting an arm around Sebastian's shoulder.

"The interesting stuff." Wilkes added, "How many girls have you kissed, where was your first sexual experience, what is your secret fetish, how would you like to fuck James or I guess be fucked by James seeing how that screen test went. Can you think of anything mister, 'not stupid'?"

"I never kissed a girl," Sebastian said with a touch of a throat clear. "My um, look none of the answers to any of this will get you interest. Can't I just make it up?" Victor gave him a look, he deflated. "First sexual experience was when I was ten. My older sister got pregnant by my Da. Ma wasn't around at that point, he started using her… her um, her baby is my 'youngest sibling' but she don't know that. No one tells her." Realizing he was rambling he cleared his throat and continued. "After that Da stayed away from her, because, well, she bled now and he didn't want to risk it. That's um, when he started in on me."

"That didn't take long," Joseph said when Jim emerged, pie now out on the table, a piece sitting in front of Jim's spot. They knew he couldn't resist sweets. "Did ya only get a spanked arse?"

Jim glared and didn't answer till he had sat down and hurriedly eat half his pie. Saturdays were the only time he ate to fill his stomach and he wouldn't let teasing stop him from doing so. "You know I didn't…" He said with a mouth full of half chewed pie, he was just as bad as Sebastian when starving and rushing.

The three boys sitting at the table face's lit up and they all started chattering amongst themselves. "We're are going to take you so hard you can't sit at school, you'll like that won't you James." He didn't listen, remained calm and finished off his pie. "Maybe I'll get you to do whatever you did to make Basher cry." The voices all sounded the same, raining taunts and insults down on him. He got up and started to walk away but Joseph and Toby were on him and shoved him onto the floor where they started to force him to kiss them. More for shits and giggles than anything else. Apparently they had their TV privileges revoked again, that was always when crap like this happened.

"He really doesn't get the idea of sexy does he?" Victor commented from the couch after a five minute monologue on how pitiful Sebastian's life had been before, he really should be thankful they saved him. "How about this kid, you come from a broken home, oldest boy with a soft spot for weaklings. Got fucked up the arse by your daddy at the age of ten and who'd a known you loved it, begged for it until the fuzz came and took you away. Now you get to take your anger out on James, and you want to tear up his little hole the way your father did you. How's that sound big boy?"

Sebastian blanched, "That sounds horrid!" he snapped. "How could that turn someone on?"

Wilkes chuckled under his breath, typing into the computer, "You have no idea, Basher. I'm adding in that he likes pain, all the scars and shit… should we say he's been to juvie and now he's in care? That'll get their dicks hard." Sebastian buried his head in his hands; he hated his body and his stupid scars.

Ken sat on Jim's stomach and held his jaw open with one hand, the other in his hair, snogging at him and not caring if he responded or not. Justin had his hands pinned, and the other two were watching with mocking grins.

"You don't like kisses?" Justin asked when Ken pulled back, unsatisfied and pissed off.

Jim whimpered and tried to squirm away only to be held tighter. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" The boys chuckled.

"Yes, with you mutant tuna right! My turn." Carl said, ignoring the eye roll he got. "What, I like when he bites." Jim's stomach churned the when lips were pressed back to his and a tongue was shoved deep enough down his throat he could no longer taste it. He bit down, only earning him a groan in pleasure and a tight squeeze to his balls.

"Now all we need is a picture." Wilkes grabbed the expensive camera next to him and smiled over at Sebastian. "Spread your legs wide and fist your cock, make it look pretty."

Sebastian went on autopilot, he started to fist his cock until it was hard enough to pass and leaned back, propping himself up with one hand and spreading his legs. He couldn't look at the camera though; he just couldn't… so he turned his head to the side just slightly and bit at his lip, hoping it would go unnoticed.

"Stunning, see, you can be tamed tiger." A few clicks of the shutter later Wilkes was ordering him in another position, hands against the wall, dick hanging between his legs, just long enough it could be seen from the back at the proper angle and thighs spread as far as the boy could take. It continued like that in four different positions, each just as humiliating as the next then he got out the video camera.

"I want you to introduce yourself, Basher, age and tell them a good catch line then you are going to jerk yourself off to completion is that understood?"

Carl laughed and pulled back, licking the blood from his lips and spitting it at Jim's face, he squeezed tighter, a true sadist, before leaning down and biting at Jim's lips in retaliation. "You are just so sweet," he cooed before delving back in.

"Think Wilkes and Victor would be upset if we played a bit more?" Justin asked of Carl who smiled deviously.

"You two, quit it," Robert snapped at them. "You'll get enough tomorrow. Let him be. Wilkes and Victor won't let you play if you keep it up."

The group of three relented and Jim bounced up, spitting on Carl then running as fast as he could up stairs, his littleness finally being of use as he rounded corners much faster than the large boys and slammed his door. He slumped against it falling to his bum, knees tight against his chest and started to cry. He'd make Sebastian go to the bathroom with him when he came back. He might be mad at the damned oaf but Sebastian owed it to him to protect him. He'd probably be joining in the fun tomorrow.

Sebastian shook his head no. The pictures were bad enough. He couldn't fucking jerk off on camera. Especially when they wanted him to act like a masochist pervert. "C-can't I do something else?" he asked, "Please?" he didn't know how he was managing to keep the little errection and he didn't think he could come.

Wilkes looked to Victor, eyebrow raised. Victor tossed him a bottle of Viagra, bought black market but it worked for when the boys just weren't in the mood or James needed to have a hard dick. "Take two of these, you might have after effects but its Saturday and you are bunking with the twink, might do you some good not to be able to get rid of your wood."

Sebastian threw the pill bottle back at him and shut his eyes, he wouldn't fucking take pills, "Isn't there anything?" he begged as his hand started to move over his dick, "anything else?" His eyes were wide and pleading as he looked between the two, something less humiliating than masturbating on screen.

"Everyone had to do it. It gets easier but it looks like you're getting the hang of it." He turned on the camera and held it for a face shot. "Say hi,"

"H-hi," Sebastian said in a small voice, continuing to pump at his cock to keep it hard. "My name's Basher," he could do this, "I'm sixteen, and you'll just love the stories these scars tell," he couldn't believe that had come out of his mouth! Trying to keep his face impartial he looked down at his cock and away from the camera, tugging at it and biting his lip. He shut his eyes tight, tried to imagine he was in the loo at home, desperate to get one out before anyone got there. In reality he finally groaned, shoving his fist into his mouth and biting down now that he's slashed through his lip, a trail of blood dripping down his chin and onto his chest. He kept up his pace though, he was close, and once he came, it would be done. Spurting across the floor he spit his fist from his mouth and groaned, eyes finally opening again as his chest heaved in and out, he looked into the lens and smiled.

Both Wilkes and Victor were silent when he finished. Wilkes stopped the camera and just stared. It was like when they found Jim. There was something so raw and pretty just under the shy façade and when they got it out to play nothing could hold them back. Victor was the first to move, bringing his hands together and clapping, "Very good, very good. You can go to sleep now."

Sebastian redressed, not bothering to clean up his cum and dashed from the room. Victor looked over at Wilkes and repeated, "You'll love the stories these scars tell…" a smile spreading across his face.

Jim was still crying, curled up in the fetal position on the floor when the door hit him in the small of the back he jumped up and screamed, ready to claw some ones face in before he recognized Seb. "We are going to the bath." He stated and grabbed a dressing gown from the hooks and a new pair of pants, then left, pulling Sebastian behind him straight into his bathroom and shut the door, taking advantage of the lock in there and flicked it. "Was it okay? What was your line?" Jim asked as he pulled his clothes from his body shamelessly and started the tub.

Sebastian started to turn around, then turned back and then turned around again and faced the door. He supposed he was either Jim's bodyguard or the kid just wanted company. "Um, I said: you'll love the stories these scars tell. It sounds stupid now…" touching his lip he realized he was bleeding and went and got a tissue, dabbing it in the mirror. "What's yours?"

Jim smiled at him and turned off the water, "Did you come up with that yourself?" He slid into the warm water and let out a small sigh as it soothed his tense muscles. "I'll be your baby." Jim let out a little chuckle at that, he didn't get to choose his own line. "You can join me if you want, just be ready to kill anyone who tries to get through that door."

"I'd rather not, the tub is small and I am awkward," Sebastian said with a bit of a grin. He put a towel folded up on the floor and sat with his back against the door, watching as Jim laid in the water. "What are they going to do to you?"

He visually tensed and glared at Sebastian. "Don't act like you don't know. Shut up and stay that way or I will make you go outside."

"Sorry," Sebastian said quickly. Picking at a stray thread on his jeans. Soon Jim was out of the bath, wrapped in his robe and dragging Sebastian back to their bedroom. Sebastian then took it upon himself to push the two beds together, creating one double bed for them to share, to make it easier.

Jim liked that Sebastian wanted to be close to him and not just to get off. He curled up on the boy's chest, not caring if he protested and fell asleep, the constant reminder that he had his big, dumb oaf there to protect him made sleep come easily.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Jim refused to go to breakfast, he just hid in his closet and shook his head every time Sebastian asked him to come with him. Sebastian could hear small sniffles from behind the door but there was nothing he could do if Jim wouldn't let him. After a while Jim screamed at him to go down stairs.

Sebastian sighed but nodded, standing up and walking from the room. He had no idea how much the kid relished in the fact that he took orders, no idea that it made him giddy inside. He just did as told because it was easier. He took his usual spot at the table and plucked four hard boiled eggs and three pieces of toast, slathering jam on them before digging in.

"You'll need your strength," Robert whispered to him across the table and Sebastian swallowed hard.

"What's going to happen today?" he asked sheepishly.

"You seriously don't know?" Robert asked amazed and grabbed another piece of toast for himself. "Well, you have had a lot of fun this weekend, usually it's not quite so busy but we are all goin-" Before he got to finish Wilkes walked in and gave him a warning look before headed down stairs to get everything set up. "Well, have you ever seen porn?" He asked and leaned his head to see around the corner to see if anyone was coming.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. He knew this was a porn house, what they were making, he just didn't know what was going to happen to Jim and what had him so spooked. "Jim's just really upset and I was wondering..."

"Jim's always really upset, it's his state," Wilkes interrupted with a raised eyebrow, "Just make sure you eat your breakfast Basher."

None of the boys tried to explain further. Robert was sent to get Jim from his room since he knew him the longest, then the rest of them were funneled down stairs. It was quite a sight to see, tall and reasonably buff teenagers all with some sort of mental disorder walking eerily silent down a flight of steps followed by their foster parents then their little star and his handler. If they could get a shot of that the pervs would eat it up.

James was set on the bed, he hadn't bothered getting dressed which had been a good choice and each boy was given a role. Ken got head today, Justin's turn for arse and so on until they reached Sebastian.

Wilkes looked him up and down with a kind smile before telling him; "You aren't actually going to be participating today Basher, too new, wouldn't know what to do. Go take a seat over there."

Sebastian went to the chair that was set up in the corner and sat down, unsure what he was supposed to do. Wilkes started to give the boys very basic lines. "You've been so naughty James" "Trying to get attention" "We'll give you attention" and so on. Sebastian was starting to get that Jim was not going to get a reprieve. He was going to be taking six cocks at once. Well - one in the mouth, one in the arse, and the last two in his hands. Sebastian felt sick.

Victor had the main camera set up and both he and Wilkes got a hand held to get closer in on the action. Sebastian started to vibrate in rage. "He's only fourteen!" he found himself shouting.

"Sebastian, hold your tongue." Victor yelled back at him, getting lube out and telling Ken to start getting James prepared.

"This is cruel!" Sebastian shouted from his spot, standing up and shaking his head. He wouldn't just sit down and watch he couldn't. "You'll hurt him!"

"He will be fine. He took two dicks just the other night, if he's lucky he is still stretched out from you." The three boys not busy were intensely watching the smack down that was about to happen. Victor grabbed a pile of rope he had been hiding and handed one end to Carl. He snapped his fingers at the other two and they stood at attention.

"I didn't want to do this Basher, you really test my limits boy." Sebastian was shoved backwards into the chair then tied down tight and snug with a bleach rag jammed between his lips to shut him up.

"No…" Jim begged from his spot on the bed where a dildo was being thrust in and out of his arse to make sure he was open and wouldn't bleed on camera. It was never good if he started bleeding as much as the pervs said they liked it rough they were still just beginners. "Please let him go up stairs…"

"Shut up James, or we will undress him." Wilkes snapped and Jim was silent. He stared into Sebastian's eyes trying to tell him he was sorry.

Sebastian did the same in return, and once Jim's arse was deemed good enough the filming started, Sebastian unable to make a sound in Jim's defense. He struggled a bit, at first, but found it futile. He also found that he couldn't look away.

"Jamie," Robert said, clearly the most experienced, the one who knew what he was doing, he went to the bed and sat down next to Jim, petting his hair before wrenching it back and making him bend, "You've been a saucy boy. Oh so naughty. Trouble at school, trouble at home. What in the world are you up to?"

"Attention whore," Joseph offered, coming into the scene and sitting beside Jim on the other side, they started rubbing at Jim's thighs, spreading his legs to expose his flaccid cock. "That's what you are, looking for, huh, attention."

They were all too good at this to not make Sebastian flinch.

Jim looked wide eyed and scared from one foster brother to the other and tried to shake his head no but found it impossible with the hand in his hair. "I, I know I have been a naughty boy… I deserve punishment but please, don't be rough." He whimpered as two more boys joined the room each one now grabbing at his exposed skin and chatting lewd lines at him.

Jim begged them to straighten him out, even though his stomach was twisting into knots. He could already feel himself disconnecting by the time the last of his foster brothers started toying with him. Years ago he would have screamed and they would have stopped the filming to beat his butt blue and start over until he got it right but now he was flawless. He could easily shift into his role as James with a snap of Wilkes's fingers.

"Do you need attention? Have we been ignoring you?" Someone whispered in his ear and he nodded, forcing a moan as he felt a tongue slid up his chest. "We'll give you attention." He was forced onto his back, legs pushed up to give the best access to his hole, the boys got into position, several already pumping their angry looking penises in James' face before Ken claimed his spot in James' mouth, blocking the sounds of moans and pleads he had been making.

Sebastian made a half scream through the gag and got a deadly look from Victor. He thrashed though, tears in his eyes and not just from the stinging bleach. The rope started to loosen just a bit but enough to give him hope.

Jim was taking it in both ends, his hands had been grabbed, forced around cocks. Robert was 'whispering' in Jim's ear about how much he must love this, how he needs his attention fix or he's a brat. Jim kept moaning around the boy in his mouth despite tears rolling down his round cheeks. His skin was being pulled in different directs and his eyes were squeezed shut. With each violent thrust Ken made Jim huffed a little. It probably wasn't the worst he had ever taken, but it didn't stop Sebastian from shaking himself free with the need to save him.

When the ropes finally loosened enough he could move he quickly ripped the gag from his mouth and stood from the chair just as Justin came with a grunt. His load spewed in Jim's mouth and across his face. He was on him in an instant, punching the boy so hard across the face he toppled to the floor. Next Ken was thrown from his body; Carl got an elbow to the chin and Robert a knee to the face. Making a slightly crazed grunt and 'what are you going to do' gesture towards Jim. Sebastian scooped up the little boy in his arms, without a word, and carried him out the door and up the stairs. He didn't set Jim down until they were safe in their room and one of their beds was shoved against the door.

Jim was crying more than he had been down in the basement. "No, You can't just do that, I got to go back. You shouldn't have done that! Let me down!" His body was sweat drenched and going through more shock than his frazzled, panicked mind was letting on.

Sebastian did as Jim asked and hung his head ashamed, "You were in distress!" If looks could kill someone then Sebastian would have been dead. Jim jumped when he heard the thunder of footsteps come up the stairs and he gave a pathetic scream when someone started pounding on their door.

"Open this door, right now or I swear..." Jim opened the door despite Sebastian's pout.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing! That was live! LIVE!" Victor slapped Sebastian good and hard across the face then grabbed Jim by the arm. He forced him to turn and let out the last of his anger by lighting the kid's arse up. He slapped as hard as he could and didn't pause once when Jim begged him to. When his hand finally stilled and he allowed Jim to fall face first the boy's arse was bright red.

Robert rushed into the room and picked Jim up, hushing him softly, then carried him off into the bathroom. All the boy's knew Jim hadn't deserved that. Wilkes didn't care though. "Explain yourself."

"It wasn't his fault. I made the decision, stop hurting him for Gods sake!"

Wilkes just rolled his eyes as he grunted and grabbed Sebastian around the arm and twisted it up behind his back so he could march him back downstairs. The feed had been shut down instantly. They were already getting messages and comments about what had happened. Some people were angry, some intrigued, some wanted to know if that 'rough kid' was this Basher who had just been posted.

"You messed up big time Basher, but being the generous people we are we will give you another chance. Do you want that?" Wilkes stood in the door way a mocking smile on his face, one that said, I don't really want to help you but you have no other options.

"I'll tell," Sebastian said in a small voice, feeling nothing close to his staggering height. "I'll tell my case worker!" All he received were smiles, snorts, even Jim, who was being brought down by Robert, rolled his eyes.

"Oh you sweet naïve child." Wilkes cooed and reached up to pat Sebastian's cheek. "They don't care about you; I wouldn't be surprised if that number on the card they gave you is five years old and disconnected. Now be a good boy and settle down."

Sebastian nodded his head and stood sheepishly, hating being the center of attention, wishing he'd just sat there.

"Strip. Now, come on!" Sebastian pulled his clothes off, hugging his chest to try and hide his hideous scars.

He looked to Jim, hung his head and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

There were murmurs about his chest, boys whispering to one another. Jim offered a weak smile but he had to know it didn't do much to calm the tension. Victor came out holding a camera and pointing the computer screen towards the group of teens huddled together on the bed "Now I know we are all disappointed in our Basher." Everyone but Jim hummed in agreement. "And your fans are mad too, so what we are going to do is explain to them that it was all part of the plan to introduce Basher then after a brief QandA you all will welcome your new twink."

Jim's eyes went wide and he shook his head only to be gathered up into Robert's arms and hissed at to stay quiet.

"W-what?" Sebastian asked, head flicking towards the camera and the computer, "L-live?"

Wilkes went up to Sebastian and took him by the hair, dragged him to the bed and shoved him down on it. "You can scream and carry on all you want; you just don't say no, you don't say anything but curses and 'more'. If you fuck this up it's not just you who will be going to a bad house."

Sebastian nodded as Jim was placed on the bed to his left and Robert to his right. The others were arranged behind them so everyone was in the shot. Robert - the best talker of the group was told to do the introduction, and in three, two, one, they were live.

Instantly the vibe in the room changed, everyone was smiling; some of the boys were flexing and making lewd gestures at the camera, showing off for their fans because the boys with the highest rating had the best time in the house. Roberts started off by winking and smiling, his flaming red hair falling in a fringe over his eyes making him look like a teenage potato farmer if he weren't naked. "Ello everybody, did we scare ya?" There was laughter from all the boys, including Jim who was smiling like he'd been promised a pony and bouncing slightly. "Don't 'orry your pretty face about it. It'as all part o' the plan." His accent was thicker as he spoke, clearly part of his act. "Ou' plan to introduce lil' Basher, well, not so lit'le if ya seen 'is video."

Jim nuzzled against Sebastian's shoulder and smiled up at him. "I think it's clear to see who 'is fav'ite brother is." Jim giggled and so did Robert, the boys behind them cooing aw simultaneously. "Give 'im a big o'l kiss then."

Sebastian was giving the camera that same devious smirk he'd given it yesterday. When Jim's hand was placed on his chin Sebastian followed, letting him lead and soon found their mouths locked together. He kissed back, poorly, sloppily, but comments were already dinging on the computer in his peripheral vision.

"Sooch a sweetheart," Robert teased, stroking his hand on Sebastian's hip and making him jump, breaking the kiss with Jim. "He's oor new baby brother, and we thought we'd have a live Q and A to introduce him, but we're all open to questions."

"Bobby!" Jim whined and bounced up and down. "I want a question!" All the boys laughed and a boy sitting behind him ruffled his hair, he was the baby.

A question showed up on the computer screen big enough for all the boys to read: For Basher- I like your cock and your scars, how about you tell us some of the 'stories' they tell big boy.

Sebastian's face went white, if it could go any whiter, he looked quickly to Victor and got only a glare and a hurry up motion in reply. He looked down to his hip bones. He had a long line on both of them, messy red scars that could have been a line all the way across his hips and pelvis but because of how concave he was only lined his hip bones. Standing, to show them off, he looked down and ran his fingers across them.

"Well," he started but it wasn't more than a squeak and it earned him a slap from Carl on his bum. He yelped and the boys laughed. He had to take a deep breath before continuing. These are from being pushed into a counter edge, having my trousers ripped down and gettin' fucked. Bruised for a month, left those as a present."

Looking back up Victor gave him a thumbs up and held up one finger, when Sebastian didn't know what to do Robert slapped his arse again and chanted, "Another!" Everyone laughed.

Sebastian swallowed and sat back down on the bed, touching the scars on his face he said quieter than before, "These are from a set of keys, and they remind me not to say no when someone asks for their cock sucked." All the boy's on the bed looked away from him and for a second he thought he said something wrong but the chimes from the computer started back up again within seconds. He let out the air he had been holding and smiled.

The next question popped up: For Jim - Is Basher going to be your knight in shining armor, or are you his master?

Jim bit his lip and smiled at Sebastian, "Well, why can't we be both? I can be king and he can be my faithful servant." He crawled into his 'faithful servant's' lap. "I demand you servitude." His eyes were sparkling playfully, but Sebastian could tell he meant every word of it.

"Kinky" Justin remarked from the back of the pile making Jim blush and giggle.

For all you sexy boys- Who is going to take Basher first? And in what position?

All the boys' hands shot up into the air as Sebastian held Jim in his lap, nuzzling against his neck. The boys laughed and Robert said, "Test of strength."

"Paper, Scissors, Rock," shouted Carl.

The computer dinged, : Whoever can make Justin come first.

Justin laughed and shook his head inching away from Ken who lounged at him and initiated a short lived wrestle that served the purpose of getting the boy's rutting against each other. When they settled down, laughing and smiling Robert shrugged, "I guess he gets to decide since that little plan worked so nicely."

Wilkes signaled that they had two more questions and Sebastian let out a sign. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Jim's neck and littered small kisses to it. Jim didn't seem to mind, he was too busy trying to sit perfectly straight. It was almost cute if his eyes didn't look so dead.

"Where did you find Basher?" Robert read off the screen, "We found him in the cabbage patch," he teased, nuzzling against Sebastian's neck. "Really though, he came from a nasty home. Now he's here with us though, and we'll take very good care of him. Especially his arse."

Sebastian looked to the screen and read the final question, "We going to see James and Basher go at it?" He looked down at Jim.

Jim nodded enthusiastically. His dark eyes looked possivly up at Sebastian and he could almost hear Jim's lilting little voice claiming him, telling him that he was his. It didn't matter how many other dicks he took he would still be Jim's bed warmer, Jim's protector and only friend. The little kid straddled Sebastian's lap and rubbed his nude body against his chest before kissing him again.

"I think that's a yes, and that's all we have time for…." Robert paused like he was going to just end it there and already the chirping of the computer could be heard loudly. Jim pulled away from Sebastian and smiled. "But! It's time to really introduce you to Basher. So, who do you chose big boy?"

"I-I don't know," Sebastian said he looked around him and began to check out their cocks. He knew that was stupid but he had little else to go off of. If he knew which one was the least sadistic he'd choose them. Looking to Jim he asked, "Who would you recommend?"

Jim stood up, turning so his round butt was facing the camera and examined each of the boys. They were all making puppy faces at him and pleading to be the ones to take Sebastian whether they wanted to or not. Robert was always nice, he'd make sure to use lube and go slowly, Carl was a sadistic fuck who just wanted screams and the only other one Jim could think of to say was Ken. He looked big but he had the smallest dick of the bunch. "Bobby or Ken, pick the cuter one and I will take the other."

Sebastian looked between the two, and with a small voice he said, "Bobby," he looked smaller, and he didn't look as dangerous.

Robert clapped his hands and stood, raising his hands above his head, "Got it!" There were grumbles, a few pushed and pinched at Sebastian and Jim for not picking them. Then the bed was cleared and Sebastian found himself flipped onto the bed next to Jim.

Jim settled down into the sheets, turning his head so he could face Sebastian and smile. Sebastian grinned back trying his best to reassure him that everything would be alright; he glanced over at their foster parents before reaching out and taking Jim's hand. He was sure the kid never had someone take it with him.

Ken didn't need to work open Jim but he waited for Robert to prepare his twink. Cold lube covered fingers pressed into Sebastian's arse, spreading him wide just like his dad had. Jim mouthed to him to breathe, mocking the way he had been earlier. His doe-eyes not blinking, just staring into his friend's trying to comfort the panicked look on his face.

Sebastian took a sharp inhale when the fingers were inserted into him. Victor had taken up a program that could let him flip between the three cameras they had. Carl and Justin had taken up the handhelds and one was on Jim and the other on Sebastian, well currently on his arse as fingers were pushing in and out of it.

"N-n-nnn," he started to say, a no, one of the words that wasn't allowed. He took a deep shuddering breath. He covered his eyes with his arm and let out a teeny sob when his legs were hitched up and put over Robert's shoulders. He squeezed Jim's hand tight as Robert lined up, Ken doing the exact same thing at the same time. Robert began to push his cock inside him and Sebastian let out a sob.

Jim keened and pushed back against Ken. He was well trained, he could trick his body into wanting this, needing this, everything but liking it. Sebastian and he were being pounded at the same time and each time Jim noticed the other about to say something he'd moan in ecstasy even if it didn't feel good just to make sure no one heard if he slipped up.

Neither boy lasted long. Robert was the last but even he only took a few minutes. Robert and Ken pulled out breathless, looked at each other and kissed, hands fumbling down each other's sweat drenched bodies. It was just for show. Give them what they wanted and it gave time for Jim to stand on shaking feet and get Sebastian up too. They were both tossed a towel and the camera stopped rolling.

"That's a wrap." Victor shouted from the computer, spinning around with a smile, clapping his hands together. "You boy's want to see your reviews and comments? You got some good ones in here Basher. Almost had a slip up there didn't you, that's okay, you covered."

Sebastian had no interest in knowing what those perverts thought of him, but he found himself getting up and walking on tender feet to the computer, cum dripping from his arse as he stood and read.

'Bout time you guys got a new twink  
Cute and shy just how I like em  
Looks like Basher could take a real bashing  
For ruining the gang bang he should get a lashing  
Looks like he knows how to take one  
Those scars real? Prove they're real.  
God I want to fuck your tight little hole.

Sebastian turned from the computer, bile rising in his throat as he quickly gathered up his clothes, pulling them on as his bottom lip quivered.

"You two go wash up, bathroom always goes to the bottoms first. Good job for your first try, Basher, James'll have to teach you the real ropes though. How long before he'll be able to take a fist as good as you, Baby Jamie?" Wilkes taunted as Robert slid up behind Sebastian and began mouthing at his neck.

"He shouldn't take that, he-he…" Jim looked up at Sebastian and pushed Robert from him, curling up against his friend's scarred chest as if it were his property. "I will always be better. Always." He glared and started to pull the other up the stairs and away from future taunts.

Half way up the stairs, when they were away from everybody Jim pushed Sebastian into the wall and just hugged him. His own body felt so wrecked after taking so many boys. His throat ached, his arse ached even his hands ached and he hadn't been using them all that much but Sebastian did give it quite a squeeze. "You did so good. They loved you…"

"Yeah," Sebastian said in a tired aching voice, "Thanks for, everything... I really want a bath." He pulled out of the hug but held Jim's hand and continued up the stairs. Taking them both into Jim's little bathroom he started to run the hot water and strip, kneeling in front of the tub and drawing his fingers through the water. "Does it get easier?" he asked.

"Yes." Jim replied honestly. "You and Basher are two different people. On weekends and Fridays you are Basher, you'll be their good little, shy twink then during the week you can be yourself. That works for me." He rested his chin on Sebastian's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. "Were those stories true?"

Sebastian looked back at Jim and nodded his head, "It's ok," he said with a small smile, "I just couldn't come up with anything fast enough, and, well, the truth seemed perverse enough to turn their cranks." The bath finished filling and Sebastian got in first, happy the spout was in the middle so that Jim could sit in the other end. "You really helped though."

Jim was pushing water up onto his chest to get the sweat off, it looked playful, he looked like a kid if you didn't look at the dark circles under his eyes or the broken way he smiled. "I won't always protect you like that, it was just because you are new and inexperienced but I won't put up with it for long."

"I won't," he told him, trying to smile at Jim as he began to wash himself. "But thanks none the less, mate. I don't think I would have made it through without you." He would have snapped without Jim's hand to hold onto, cried and tried to escape, ended up sent to a worse home.

Jim smiled and nodded as he washed off his body and hair, making sure to get everything, he hated being dirty, hated it. He washed everything he could then turned and backed up to Sebastian, offering him a suds up loofa, "I'll get yours if you get mine…"

Sebastian just smiled and began to wash down Jim's back and neck, even getting in behind his ears. Having Jim was almost like having a little sibling around, but there was something else as well. He had a strange sense of care for the younger teen and only wished to see him happy - truly happy not the fake happy he pulled off oh so well. "That good?" he asked once he'd gotten every inch of skin.

"Yes." Jim purred, back arched and eyes drooped tiredly. He rolled his neck and grabbed back the loofa to do the same to Sebastian. He scrubbed a lot harder than Sebastian had, almost as if he was trying to scratch the other boy's hands off Sebastian's body, he didn't mind though, it was kind of nice. "All done!" He beamed, washing away the last of the foam, with a little yawn he climbed out of the tub and gathered two enemas from under the sink and started to prepare them. "Have you ever used one of these?"

Sebastian didn't even know what it was but Jim was quick to explain, his face flushing hotter and hotter as he spoke. "I'd rather not," Sebastian admitted, "it's really not that bad. It just absorbs into your body anyway."

"That's disgusting; you were raised in a barn." Jim's nose crinkled and he rolled his eyes. "You have to look good for the camera Sebby, get out here and I will help you but you need to. It doesn't hurt, just a little awkward and after taking a dick you probably won't even feel it."

Sebastian got out of the bath and accepted the help with a small smile. "So you fill it," he said, looking at what Jim was doing, "And then put the end up your arse?" He was handed his and watched as Jim did his own. Sighing, he also bent over the bath after attaching the bag from a hook to the shower curtain rod and put the nozzle up his arse. "Fuck... that's fucking weird."

Jim giggled, "It feels stranger once the pressure starts to build up. Just try to hold it as long as you can, if it helps we can have a competition. I'll win." He was already filling with water but he was used to it by now, an enema before, then after and depending on how many boys came in him sometimes in between, just with a bit of water to rinse. "If you start cramping just remember to breath."

"Already cramping," Sebastian said, grimacing and breathing heavily through his nose. He snatched up Jim's hand and squeezed it tight. This was starting to hurt and the bag wasn't half empty. By the time it was his insides were cramped, his arse felt awful, and he almost felt like throwing up. "I can't take it," he stated simply, shuffling back from the tub and towards the toilet, not daring to remove the nozle until he was on the toilet. He got off a few seconds later with a whimper.

Jim held it easily, "It's okay, you'll get used to it. Just breathe, you're alright." He held it for a few more minutes then went to the toilet and evacuated himself with a small groan. It felt better to know he was clean, that there were no little DNA carrying ghosts in his system, swimming up his rectum looking for an egg they'd never find. The idea was creepy. "You have to admit you feel cleaner."

"I feel lighter," Sebastian commented with a touch of a grin as his stomach rumbled loudly. "Is it lunch time?" he then asked, while putting his clothes back on. He didn't actually want to face anyone right now. Looking to Jim he asked, "What's the protocol for sex here? Are they allowed to just take it when they want?"

"They aren't supposed to." Jim frowned. "But they do anyway but you can defend yourself against them as long as you don't injure them. I have never been good at beating them away and as a punishment my lock was removed after I gave Carl a nice scar." There was a small smirk on his face and he looked up at Sebastian. "I got your back if you got mine."

"Deal," Sebastian said with a smile. Anyone touched Jim they'd have him to deal with. Exiting the bathroom he walked down the stairs and took his usual spot, lunches were more casual and so he just helped himself to three sandwiches and a large glass of milk and began to eat, taking smaller bites than usual.

Jim pulled apart his sandwich, taking out all the meat and lettuce to leave just cheese between the bread. "Did you get food at your last home?" He asked as Sebastian started on his second sandwich and he was only through half of his.

"Sort of," Sebastian said with a shrug, "They portioned everything. Never enough though and I was always hungry. Da said I ate him out of house and home." It was true to a certain extent. Sebastian ate regular meals that everyone else had and to fill the rest of him up he just ate whetabix with powdered milk - it at least kept him from being hungry all the time. "I just have a big appetite. Doctors said I just am growing."

"You are going to be huge aren't you? That will be good for our future." Jim smiled and finished the rest of his sandwich, sliding his meat towards his friend and picking up one of the cookies that were set out and then another.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday passed slowly. Jim convinced Wilkes that he should let Sebastian and him walk down to the convince store. The two managed to stay out until dinner time and come home with a frog Jim begged to be allowed to keep, until one of his Carl threatened to shove it up his arse in the next video so he quickly set it free in the back yard.

That night Sebastian's and Jim's beds were pushed together and they remained that way all week. Jim refused to admit it but he really liked having the big oaf to curl up against. It kept his nightmares at bay and the idiot was warm.

At school Jim and Sebastian had almost the same classes, Sebastian having to be set back a year and Jim being advanced a year. The two were almost never apart and it raised suspicion from most of the fourth form girls who developed crushes on Sebastian. By Wednesday all the students knew who he was that he was in the foster home most of the troubled boys at their school came from and that he seemed to follow around James Moriarty like his life depended on it.

There was never any filming during the week. The boys had to focus on their school work. There was a two hour mandatory study session before dinner, then dinner, chores, and free time till lights off. Sebastian was assigned house hold tasks, most of which he had doubled with Jim. It seemed like after the busy weekend everyone was fitting in fine. Jim didn't get in much trouble over the week, only once when he tried to bring in a dead bird by hiding it in his back pack but they just took his favorite book away for the day. He still cried though and Sebastian didn't understand until he saw it burning in the fireplace later on.

Friday came and Wilkes and Victor hadn't said a single thing about letting Sebastian go see his siblings. It was like the deal never existed. All four of boys that went to school were gathered around the flag pole in front of the entrance to their school. Jim was sitting on the wall reading next to Sebastian, Carl and Roberts throwing small stones when Wilkes pulled up in the minivan to let them all in.

All four piled in, arguing over seats, Sebastian being given the front seat just for his gangly legs that got everywhere. As they started to go back to the house Sebastian looked over at Wilkes and stated, "It's Friday."

"No shit," Carl said from the backseat, earning a laugh. They liked to tease Sebastian about being stupid. It was honestly a favorite of theirs. Sebastian frowned and flipped them off, turning back to Wilkes and telling him, "You said I could see my siblings today."

"Stop it boys. Did I now?" Wilkes answered and raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I did but you can't expect me to take you there with all your brothers in the car can you? Is your homework done?"

"No," Sebastian said honestly, "It's Friday homework though, there's a whole weekends worth."

"If you're retarded," Carl said in a snide voice. He was becoming vicious, over the past week he had been poking and prodding at Sebastian, knowing the hulking boy could do nothing to stop him because he was so desperate to be good and see his siblings.

"Shut up I'm not retarded!" Sebastian shouted back at him and Carl reached forward, tugging Sebastian's ear and making him yelp.

"Stop it you cunt!"

"Sebastian, watch your mouth! Is that anyway to earn the privilege you are asking for?" Wilkes stopped at a light and turned to look at Carl. "And you, stop teasing Sebastian or there will be hell to pay. I mean it boy." Carl rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, glaring at Sebastian's head. "I will talk to Victor when we get home but I want you to try and finish your homework before we go; we have a big weekend planned for you."

Sebastian's stomach sank at those words but he remained quiet for the rest of the car ride. He smiled back to Jim who was squished in the middle seat looking sour as ever. He would ask at home what would happen this weekend, if he would survive it, how to survive it. Then he'd hold Jim's hand tight and they'd try and make it through.

The van pulled up and the boys piled out. Jim and Sebastian darted straight up the steps to their room and slammed the door behind them.

"Would you help me on my homework, so I can get it done?" Sebastian asked Jim, well, more begged.

Jim nodded quickly; his homework was already half done because he needed something to do in class that didn't involve twitching since most of their teachers found it rude. "Do you just want to copy or actually try?" He hoped up onto the make shift double bed they had made and wrapped up in a blanket before digging through his bag to pull out his homework.

"Um, try with lots of help?" Sebastian said with a cheeky smile.

They began and after about five questions that took an hour he simply copied their math homework making sure to throw in a few mistakes so they didn't think he was cheating. Jim gave him a synopsis of the chapters for English and History, before doing the small history assignment. It was just before dinner time when they finished and Sebastian dashed down the stairs to Victor. He had forgotten to say thank you but he was sure Jim knew how happy he was.

"Done homework, I want to go see my siblings now." He was practically vibrating in excitement and his blue eyes were sparkling. He was leaning over the kitchen counter watching Victor dish up dinner.

"Have you and Jim figured out your weekend plans and is he okay with you leaving him tonight?" Victor asked, handing Sebastian a platter to take to the kitchen. He didn't notice Jim standing behind them until he started to talk.

"He's fine; I have done Fridays by myself for years now. Take him to see his siblings and don't play dumb." Jim snarled, taking the other dish. Sebastian mouthed thank you and Jim smiled back but it didn't reach his dark eyes.

Victor followed the boys to the table and sat down in his seat. "Fine. We eat dinner as a family and I will take you on a short visit. They live about an hour away and it's only six thirty now, is that okay with you Basher?"

Sebastian nodded his head vigorously, noticing how as of Friday his name was now Basher. "I just want to see them," he mumbled, placing his dish on the table before sitting down in his spot as the others filed in. Once everyone was sitting they began to eat. Sebastian had a surprisingly small appetite and was eating more like Jim, which made him laugh.

"You're a bad influence," he whispered in a joking tone to his friend.

"You have to keep up your image if you want the ratings." Jim whispered back and scooted closer to Sebastian so that their thighs touched. "If your ratings fall too low then they make you do things to bring them back up, don't let your ratings fall." He warned and pushed around the food on his plate.

Carl was eating as slow as he could, purposely staring at Sebastian as he did so because he knew the boy couldn't leave until dinner was done and dinner wasn't done until everyone stopped eating.

Soon everyone was done but Carl, and the other boys cued into the fact that he was trying to stall long enough so that they could have some fun with Sebastian too. They all followed suit and began to put extra food on their plates and slowly eat it, so that it hit seven-thirty, then eight and still there was food on their plates.

"Victor we're running out of time," Sebastian said in a frantic tone when he checked the clock on the wall.

"What happened to mister piggy who couldn't get enough to eat last weekend Basher? Let the boys finish." Wilkes scolded and turned back to Victor to finish their conversation. The boys sneered at Sebastian.

"Stop!" Jim hissed at Robert, a small hint of desperation in his voice. "Please get them to stop! He will be back tomorrow and Sunday, just stop." Robert looked down at Jim and patted his thigh under the table, a subtle agreement and put down his fork. Small victories. Then he turned to Carl.

Robert was the oldest; he had been there longer than all the boys other than Jim. They respected him. But for some reason Carl shook his head and started to eat even slower than before, taking time to cut everything into ridiculously small pieces and chewing it twenty times before swallowing.

"He's doing it on purpose!" Sebastian shouted, standing from the table, tears beginning to lick his cheeks. He felt Jim's hand on his own and it made him sit back down, no use getting into trouble for standing, "It's not fair. I always eat fast! He's trying to make me miss my siblings!" Something mean flourished under Sebastian's skin and he snapped at Carl, "Just because some of us have a bit of family left doesn't mean you have to ruin it!"

"Face it freak, you don't got a family left. We are as close as a family you are going to get in the system so why don't you give up. You siblings are better off without you." Carl snapped.

"Shut it." Victor stood from the table and looked at Sebastian with a pitying smile. "We can go now, I am sure they are done. It'll be a very short visit and I don't want to hear any whining when I tell you it's time to leave. Understood?" Carl was glaring at Victor, the other boys just shrugged and started to clear dishes before having to run off and get ready.

Sebastian was up in an instant, running to the door. He shoved his shoes on without socks. He didn't say goodbye to Jim, too distracted in his excitement then he bolted back to Victor, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you ready?" Victor asked despite the answer being clear, he laughed and grabbed the keys. The ride was long. About forty five minutes to an hour, at this time of night about forty five minutes. "So, have you been checking your profile recently, it's been getting a lot of attention."

"I didn't know I should check it," Sebastian said as they drove. It was strange being stuck in a car with Victor, all by himself. "You said the foster dad is a friend... he's safe right?"

"He isn't like us if that is what you are asking. He is Christian, late forties and your five brothers and sisters are his only kids. Also his first batch so he is bound to be a little more giving to them." Victor explained easily.

Most of the boys liked Victor, he was younger than Wilkes and a lot more laid back if you were on his good side. While Wilkes was a push over Victor had his rules, but if you followed them he would treat you like a prince. He was the one who bought Jim most of his books and science equipment in his room. Not to say they didn't come with a price though. He set a hand on Sebastian's thigh and squeezed it gently. "Are you nervous?"

"Y-yeah," Sebastian said as the hand rode higher and higher. He flinched when it reached his crotch and had to hold tight to the door handle to stop himself from lashing out. He'd see his siblings, hold them close, and then he would get the man in private and beg to move in with them. They'd call his case worker and he would be free and safe with his siblings. "I'm worried they're not ok."

"I am sure they are fine Basher." Victor assured and started to rub a circle around Sebastian's crotch. "Some of your fans have been saying what a waste it is for you to be receiving and not giving, I have to agree, you are blessed with quite a package. The members of our site are so impressed with you."

Victor could feel Sebastian tense up so he pulled his hand away and went back to driving. They pulled up to a large house on the outskirts of town. It had a large back yard with a swing set and a slide. It was nice, clearly expensive and all the lights were still on. A little girls face could be seen peeking out the top window. "Is that your sister?"

Sebastian was out of the van in a flash, hopping the little white picket fence as the girl in the window lit up. He was ringing the doorbell in seconds, bouncing on the balls feet with his heart thumping in his chest. A man answered the door with a bit of a frown on his face, looking this urchin up and down until a light clicked on in his head. Sebastian looked too much like his siblings for him to not figure it out.

"Where's your foster parents?" was the first thing he asked, keeping the little ones from the door, "Sebastian isn't it. It's a bit late and very far from home for you. How did you..." Then Victor was caught up and smiled pleasantly.

"He's fine Stephen, here to see his babies. He misses them." The man smiled and nodded, allowing the girl from the window to break through and cling to Sebastian's leg. "They look just like you Basher." The Moran kids were the only ones in the house. Each of them was given their own bed room. Toys were littered across the house; clearly none of them were ready for bed yet. Dinner was being put up in the kitchen and from the living room the sounds of children's telly could be heard. The whole place looked like something from a magazine.

Sebastian was manhandled by three tiny bodies to the couch and all the space around him immediately taken up by little warm bodies. He couldn't get over the house though. It was perfect. They lived in a palace. Once he got his siblings arranged and had stopped crying he asked them if the house was nice. Amy, Gareth, Sorcha, Ewen, and Maddie all nodded their heads. He asked quietly if their new dad was good. They said yes. Was he like old dad? No. They chimed. Promise. Five little babies all pinky promised and crossed their hearts. He smiled and kissed each of their heads.

They chorused that they missed him, begged him to come stay. He looked up at that point to Stephen and whispered to his little siblings, "Bug him every day until he says yes, but not so much that it upsets him... don't want you to be in trouble." Then the hugging started back up.

Sebastian found Stephen in the kitchen after finally breaking away from the dog pile he had been pulled into. The elderly man was about to carry out a jug of water for everyone. "I need to talk to you," Sebastian said quietly, taking the jug and setting it down, "Please, I'm begging, let me stay. Let me stay with my siblings."

Stephen smiled at Sebastian and placed a hand on his shoulders softly. He had a gentle touch that made Sebastian feel safe. He could have been the grandfather he never had or maybe even a Santa at a shopping mall. He gathered the boy in front of him into a hug and sighed. "I can't let you stay; you're Victor and Wilkes's boy now. I would have loved to have all of you, your whole family in my care but you are at a different rating. They say you are dangerous and wouldn't let me have you." He rubbed a small circle on Sebastian's back, not threatening the way Victor's hands had felt but more like a father to a son. "You siblings ask for you every night. I hear you use to tell them bed time stories."

Sebastian started to cry. He clutched the man's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm not dangerous, I'm not. I just look scary. My face is all cut up..." He sniffed and said, "I did. Could I call them at least? Call them and tell them stories. Tell them I love them. I miss them so much and I'm so happy they're happy and safe."

"Of course you can son, and anytime your parents let you, you can come over and visit. My door is always open to you. Just by law I am not certified to have someone of your status in my house. You need special attention." The elder's face was truly apologetic and he patted the teen's shoulder before grabbing the jug of water and taking it to the table.

Sebastian stayed in the kitchen, fighting back tears that burned his light blue eye. He knew it was getting late; soon he'd have to leave the joyous chatter of little bodies and the warmth he felt here. Gathering his strength and pushing down the fear in his gut he smiled and walked back out to his siblings.

After a few story books and hugs and kisses, Sebastian each and every one he loved them in Gaelic. "Is tú mo ghrá," he told each in turn with a kiss to their head, before waving goodbye to them and heading back out to the van.

When the house was out of sight and he had calmed, he asked in a stony voice, "What do I have to do to see them again?"

"You learn quickly." Victor said with a smile. "You will have to choose one of you fan's requests and do it. The fan's request you will choose from will be some me and Wilkes pick out. Does that sound do able?" The ride home felt faster than the ride there had to Sebastian.

He nodded his head, "I get to see them once a week," he told Victor. No room for arguments. He just hoped that the list of things wasn't as horrible as the thoughts swirling in his head. Looking over at Victor he took a deep breath and began to lean over to his seat, whispering in his ear, "So what does it take to get daily phone calls to them?"

The car swerved as Sebastian's breath tickled Victor's ear. The boy learned very fast indeed, and he was a clever fuck too. "Well," He thought and his hand found its way back to Sebastian's thigh. "I like you, I will get you your own phone that you can use to call them, and only them, I will check, if you give me head whenever I ask for it."

Sebastian swallowed but nodded his assent, "Deal," he said, sitting back in his own seat so they didn't crash. Head was easy. Fifteen minutes out of your life. No big deal. Then he would have his own phone for his siblings. He could read them story books over the phone, tell them he missed them, listen to all the wonderful things they were doing. Their lives were just starting, they all had an opportunity to turn around all the bad and the hurt and the hate. A peaceful smile graced his lips that lasted until Victor spoke again.

"I want one now." Victor announced as he pulled off the road into a deserted shopping center parking lot. He turned off the van, climbed into the back then beckoned Sebastian's with a wiggle of his finger. "Show me what you got big boy."

Sebastian grimaced but climbed into the back with him. He squeezed into the space in front of Victor opened his belt and pants, pulling his half hard cock out of his pants. He hated taking it in the arse, but a blow job was child's play. "How do you like it?" he asked up at Victor.

"Fast and sloppy." He answered and bucked his hips forward telling Sebastian to get a move on it.

Sebastian let his mouth water and set to work, bobbing as fast as he could up and down so that saliva coated everything. He sucked with abandon, keeping his cheeks hollow and tight as he bobbed, holding hard onto Victor's knees and squeezing every so often.

Victor was clearly enjoying it, his hand fisted in Sebastian's hair pulling him down once in a while, filling his throat till the boy gagged. He was moaning and within minutes he came deep in Sebastian's throat and held him there until he was finished. Pushed him away with a 'good job' and a pat on the head then rearranged his trousers. There was saliva on the front of his trousers that made him look like he peed or split water on it. Sebastian had tried to wipe it off with his shirt but Victor just swatted his hands away.

The car ride home was silent, radio filled the awkward silence. When they pulled in Wilkes was waiting at the front door and with one look at Victor's disheveled hair and damp trousers he stormed off to his room. Victor followed leaving Sebastian alone.

It was lights out already. All the boys were in their room; Sebastian went up to his own room after gargling with orange juice in the sink to find that Jim wasn't there. He searched around but eventually went down to the basement. He filched at the sight and the stench and soon found himself heaving into the garbage. Jim was passed out in the playroom covered in his own piss and his foster's brothers' cum. It was seeping out of his overly stretch arse whole, staining the sheets around him as did the blood from the rectal tears. They just left him there. They probably figured he would wake up eventually and clean himself up and none of the damage was life threatening.

Standing on shaky legs he went to Jim and knelt down next to him, stroking his hair before he scooped him up into his arms and carried him up to the bath.

Setting him gently in the tub he ran a nice warm bath and gently and carefully scrubbed Jim clean, even giving him a light enema just because he knew Jim would have a freak out if he woke to cum still in his arse. When he was done he dried him carefully, took him back to their room, dressed him in pajamas and tucked him in, before changing himself and crawling in next to him before whispering, "Is tú mo ghrá."

This was his life now. Sebastian and Jim were doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

When the front door closed behind Sebastian Victor sighed. He turned to the boys hurriedly cleaning the table and told them, "A few of you have to do wank videos, James, go get ready, you're getting a treat."

Jim nodded, he knew his ratings were going down since the hype with Sebastian, he hadn't told the other boy though. It wasn't his fault he was hotter, better, newer… He did wish that Sebastian said goodbye though, Jim didn't have to be okay with him leaving, he could have said no... He made his way up to his room and started to work himself open. It was better when he did it himself before anyone got the chance. They were mean and cruel. They liked to make him scream.

Wilkes had everyone but Jim, Justin, and Robert do a single or double scene Ken and Carl did theirs together, mutual masturbation. Justin and Ken tended to come as a set but Justin's ratings had been falling too.

"You ready James?" Wilkes asked with a grin.

Jim sat nervously on the edge of the bed, costume on and a small amount of bronzer on to make his pale skin slightly darker. He nodded slowly knowing he shouldn't ask what was coming next. It wasn't like there was anything he could do to change it.

"Good, Justin and Robert are going to be your boys today, I hope you prepped yourself because I think you have noticed the decrease in your attention since Basher." Again Jim nodded. "Good, then we will get started."

Justin and Robert came in, their cheeks aglow and mouths salivating. "You ready, Jamie?" Robert asked. He and Justin had their lines and quips memorized Jim's actions though had to be totally off cuff. Cuter that way.

Jim smiled; acting as young as he possibly could to get into the role, and bounced on the bed slightly. He had worked open his arse enough that he could take the end of a hair brush. That was small enough that he would still feel either of the boy's cock when they pushed in but big enough for it not to hurt. "More than ready, I want you both inside me."

The boy's laughed; they knew Jim didn't even know how true his words were. He was expecting to be taken from both ends. A typical punishment. Robert laid down on the bed and Wilkes started the camera. "Does little Jamie want to ride my fat cock?"

"More than anything!" He answered, finger rubbing the precum around Robert's prick and licking his lips. Jim was almost naked, only wearing a little school tie and socks.

"Come sit on me than James. Take me all the way in." Jim did, he licked up and down the boy's cock to get it lubricated, doing is best to get it good and covered since hadn't been given anything else to do it with. Once it was dripping with his spit he stood and lowered himself over the prick, fingers holding tight onto Robert's thigh as the stretch started to burn and he tilted his head back. He would make this perfect. He needed the ratings. He couldn't be sent away.

Justin climbed up behind Jim and pushed him forward until he was pressed into Robert's chest. Holding him by the back of the neck he slicked up two fingers with spit. He winked at the camera and brought them down to Jim's arse.

"Take a deep breath," he cooed, pressing his fingers against Jim's stretched hole and sing-songing, "and release." as he pushed the fingers forward. It was tight, excruciatingly tight. He had to pull upwards and away from Robert's cock to get any amount of stretch and even then it was difficult. Three fingers followed, then four, and while still holding Jim open with one finger hooked into his arse he began to shove in his cock.

Jim couldn't breathe. He was trying to. It hurt less if he could set up a pattern with his breath, but it hurt so much. He could feel his skin stretching too far to accommodate the fingers, then the cock being shoved deep within him. Wasn't one in his arse enough? He wanted to beg to be let go, for them to stop. It hurt so bad. His nails dug into Robert's sides as he keened and pulled away only to be shoved down harder.

"Look at you, such a little cock whore." Justin leered and continued to shove in. Jim nodded his head. A tight, forced smile spreading across his face. Ratings, needed ratings. Hurt. Hurt so bad. Seb… Sebastian.

He could scream. And he did. He just had to make it sound like he liked it. That was the hard part about rating punishments. On other punishments Jim could fight and beg them not to but on these he just had to take it like he wanted nothing more in the world than to be spread impossibly wide. Justin's dick slid all the way in, Jim's breath hitching with a low whine as the balls slapped across his spread, red entrance.

"So good, very good. Look at you all spread open. Do you want to feel." He nodded, it being the only thing he could do and reached back to feel his anus, just a small amount of blood from the improper insertion, things like this were supposed to take hours. It had been done in five minutes. Like the day he had been fisted until he passed out. He whimpered hoping someone would know he was begging them not to hurt him like that.

"How does it feel?" Robert groaned.

"So-so-" He was panting hard now, barely able to form words, he adjusted himself on the two cocks, the boys moaned as their lengths were rubbed together. "Full!" Already the computer was dingy with notifications. Please be good, Jim prayed.

They began to thrust, Robert holding Jim around the waist to keep him down and Justin with his hand on the back of Jim's neck. By bending his knees Robert was able to get leverage and thrust up and in, unable to pull out very far but very much able to ram home. Justin had much more space to move and so his strokes were longer, each one of his taking the same time as two of Roberts.

Robert forced Jim into a messy kiss to silence the whimper he could feel coming out of his chest. This would send his ratings through the roof too, and he wanted the boost too. He couldn't let Jim ruin it for him.

"So fucking tight," Justin groaned loudly, shoving his fingers inside Jim's mouth to be laved at.

Jim was crying. He couldn't help it. Hurt so much. His tears were caught between his cheeks and Robert's as he was pulled back into another kiss. He wanted it to be over. It needed to be over now. The boy's never hung on this long. In his mind he ran through the numbers in pi, but it was disrupted when Carl came into the room and smiled at him. In his hands was the hair brush Jim had been using earlier and he strolled up behind Ryan, placing to kisses on his naked back before stepping in to shove the hard wood handle into Jim. Causing him to scream again. Too much. Too much. Pain. Blood.

It hadn't been part of the plan. Carl knew that, but no one could stop in the middle of filming and it had been Jim's fault Sebastian, his twink for the night, was allowed to leave. He thrust the handle deep into the boy's already stretched out arse until the bristles rubbed at the tearing sphincter. Jim was sobbing, hands holding onto Robert so tight his knuckles were white. His arse was contracting which only served to make the pain worse and soon things around him were fading.

He felt Robert cum, hot sticky liquid shooting straight up his intestines and then Justin. Both thrusted into his hole and against the wooden handle and until they were finished and pulled out with a sickly pop. Jim was barely breathing, what little air he could take in coming with a high pitched squeal that got covered up by Justin's and Robert's moans. He wanted Sebastian. He needed Sebastian. Please.

Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian felt Jim wake up early in the morning morning. He seemed to have no clue where he was because he started to kick his legs, trying to beat off his friend. He kept muttering that he wanted them to stop, but Sebastian didn't know who. The boy managed to work himself off the bed and when he landed he ran a hand across his dark hair and sighed.

Jim carefully and slowly made his way back onto the bed and nuzzled close to his friend's warm body. "Thank-you…"He mumbled and pulled the blanket he had kicked off back over his shivering body. "Sebastian." He shoved the boy forward and whined again, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian woke up in a state, blinking bleary eyed at Jim, "Yeah?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. "Glad you're up, had me worried."

"Go down and check my ratings." Jim demanded, pressing a quick thank-you kiss to Sebastian's lips. "I need to know, go."

Sebastian got up and trundled down to the playroom, logged on the computer and checked Jim's profile. 9.2 right now. Sebastian wrote it on his hand and tentatively clicked on his own profile. 9.0. He flushed 'd done two pictures. Shuddering he clicked on the requests tab and his face went white. Quickly he shut down the computer, not even bothering to log out, and ran up the steps with his hand over his mouth.

Jim was waiting, crouched on the bed. Sebastian showed him his hand where the number was written, afraid to open his mouth because he wanted to cry and vomit.

"9.2!" Jim all but screamed excitedly. He smiled and hugged Sebastian tightly then pulled away with a concerned smile. "You look pale… are you okay?"

"Just, I read what they want to do to me," Sebastian said as he sat down next to Jim. "I just don't know if it's 'normal' or not. My rating is at a 9 and they want to see me fucking brutalized… will it happen?"

"Oh, first time jitters." Jim cuddled under the blankets with a frown. "Yeah, it'll happen, all of it eventually but you are lucky, they save the worst of the requests for punishments and if your ratings drop. So you're lucky your rating is so high. Mine dropped last night."

"What did it drop to?" Sebastian asked with a frown, "What would be low enough to garner a punishment…"  
"8.6…" Jim moved so that he was laying with his head resting on Sebastian's chest. "Anything below a 8.7 is worthy of punishment and anything you do they consider wrong will get you one of the requests. What did they ask for?"

"I don't want to say," Sebastian said in a small voice but when Jim gave him 'a look' he sighed and shut his eyes. "It started because someone at the top of the thread said 'oh he's a bad one, like to see him punished'. Then it devolved from there. All of them requesting to see me smacked around… and also to see me do something that deserves punishment. Mainly fuck you."

"You can fuck me without punishment… why would-" Jim looked absolutely devastated at the realization that they wouldn't be allowed together since they were both twinks. Why waste a twink? "Just make sure you behave. They will make you do it eventually, you'll get through it. I promise. If not then they will do it till you can and you'll get used to it."

Jim sighed and wiggled closer, "How was your visit?"

"Amazing." Sebastian said with a smile and the mood in the room instantly lightened. "They clobbered me at the door. They live in a fucking mansion, each gets their own room, so many toys and books. They're going to an amazing school. He's a really great guy and utterly adores them all. Just could never had kids with his wife, I guess. He didn't give off the vibe either… and I asked them all if anything had happened. They've lived it so they would have said if anything had. But no. He's perfect… Victor is going to give me my own phone to call them too."

"How much will that cost you?" Jim asked bitterly, jealousy starting to churn his stomach. He wished he had a life like that, one for him and his brother. His brother always loved books.

Sebastian flushed."If I want to go visit them then I have to fill a request once a week. Phone means blowjobs whenever Victor wants them." Shifting awkwardly he frowned and asked, "Wilkes looked pissed when he found out, why?"

"A request… once a week…" Jim's eyes were wide and tears were starting to brim on the thick lashes. His breathing started to hitch and he pushed away from him on the bed and slapped Sebastian. "You sod! You're going to do it too, huh?"

Sebastian stumbled off the bed and clutched his cheek, "What?" he demanded, "What are you yelling about? Of course I'm going to do it, these are my siblings we're talking about. Why wouldn't I?" He looked down at his friend and stopped ranting. "Jim?"

He looked like he was about to cry, the boy's chest was shaking and his face was quickly turning white. "I can't… I can't… If you do that I will kill you." Jim reached over and grabbed his pocket knife, flipping it open and holding it at Sebastian's throat. "You can't. Not that often at least. You can't!"

"W-why?" Sebastian asked, "Just explain, please Jim, you're scaring me!" Sebastian didn't dare move though as Jim perched on top of him and glared daggers down at him. "They're my babies. I miss them!"

Tears started to fall down Jim's round cheeks. "Because- because if you do that I have to do double that and I can't, I just can't. I can be your baby now. Maybe Carl was right, you need to forget about them! They don't want you! They don't need you! It's just something /they/ can hold over your head!" The knife was pushed against Sebastian's windpipe, sinking into skin but not hard enough to break it.

Sebastian felt tears begin to roll down his own cheeks, "I'm not giving up my siblings!" he shouted, although he understood where Jim was coming from. "Every two weeks. Deal?" he asked with a glare up at Jim.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Victor yelled as he threw open their door and glared at the scene. Jim flung the knife into the corner and jumped on Sebastian's lap, trying his best to make it look like they weren't fighting.

"We saw Sebastian's requests, we were practicing." Jim answered and he dug his nails into Seb's thigh.

Sebastian was shocked at how quickly Jim could snap from one extreme to the next, looking backwards up at Victor he added, "I want to go get my phone today, before breakfast or after breakfast?" Victor hauled Jim off of Sebastian and deposited him on the bed.

Taking a handful of his hair he slapped the boy across the face and scolded, "You are a twink, you bend your arse over you don't get to play rough with your friend. Understand me?"

"I was trying to help him, so it'll look better, you asked me to help train him!" Jim cried, cheek turning red where it hit. He was angry and scared and so very hurt. "It won't happen again. Let go of my hair." Other than the glaring he remained perfectly still.  
Victor let him go and gave him a strict look before turning to Sebastian, "We'll go after breakfast," he told him with a touch of a wink. Sebastian curled up a bit and waited until Victor left to stand and start changing out of his pyjamas.

"Every two weeks," he said to Jim with a frown, "you can't ask me to see them any less. If you're in a bad way I'll cancel and if I get a punishment I'll cancel so it's not two requests in a week. Deal?"

Jim looked like he was about to cry again but he swallowed it down and nodded. "Can I go with you and Victor? I'll be good…"

"Yeah, course, I'll say I don't know anything about phones and that I need your help. How do they make the ratings anyway? Like, why am I currently popular but like Ken isn't but it's ok he has a low rating?"

"Well that's because Ken isn't a twink." Jim said, starting to calm down and duck walk over to his dresser. "It's a combination of how many comments you have on your page, how many hits your page gets and how many people subscribe," He stopped and pulled a shirt over his head then eyed Sebastian. "Subscribe as in pay money to download the video or watch the live footage and afterwards they are asked to give you a 1-10 star rating on how you did. All of that comes together in a formula I wrote and we get numbers."

Carefully Jim tugged on a pair of cotton trousers, wincing as he bent over to pull them up. He didn't bother putting on pants. He sat down on the bed and looked over at his shoes. "Put them on for me."

Sebastian smirked and did as told, feeling like he was putting on his baby siblings shoes who couldn't quite tie the laces. The littlest two would have such good lives. No pain or hurt, wouldn't even remember life before in a couple of years. Lacing up Jim's trainers he kissed each knee in turn before freezing, "Sorry," he said with a blush, "used to do that with my siblings. Kisses for good luck, to put a spring in their step." Standing he offered a hand to Jim to help him down to breakfast. Sebastian was ravenous.

On their way down stairs Jim kept looking up at the taller boy, staring at him sadly. It was unnerving having those big brown eyes watch him as if they knew something about him, as if they could see his past. He stopped when they got to the table and sat down, and Sebastian was grateful for that.

Jim grabbed a donut from the box and happily ate it next to Sebastian. They were the first boys up and soon Victor wandered in with his morning coffee and paper. "Don't you two look cute." He cooed with a smile and offered Sebastian a cup of coffee. Jim eyed it longingly but Victor snapped a quick 'no' at him. Still he leaned over with puppy eyes until Sebastian gave him the last bit and he gulped it down while Victor wasn't looking.

"Sebastian wants me to come with him to the store. May I?"

"Can you behave yourself at the store?" Victor asked over the morning paper as a tired looking Robert came in. He didn't poke or prod, just nodded at the twinks and began to eat. "If you're bad you're getting a request the second we get home. Understand?" Victor told him with a stern glare.

Sebastian swallowed and added, "I want him to come, I'll take full responsibilities for his actions if he's bad. It'll teach me not to let him out of the house."

"He needs to be responsible for himself but if it makes you feel better you both can fill a request that way the blame is shared." He answered and smiled. "Fifteen minutes, hurry and get ready." Jim glared at Sebastian and he felt foolish for having said anything. Both of them gave a small smile to Robert when they got up from the table.

Robert mouthed 'you kay?' and Jim nodded softly, reaching for another donut and eating it quickly.

Both Sebastian and Jim were already fully dressed and waiting by the door for Victor to finish off the paper. As they were leaving Victor gave Wilkes a kiss to the head and Sebastian frowned and turned to Jim to whisper, "Are they together?"

Jim nodded.

They stopped at a mobile store. Victor must have really liked Sebastian because he bought the boy an expensive android, even better than the one Robert's was given for his birthday. It had web capabilities and a very nice camera. They purchased it and got back in the car.

Victor swung through a drive-in and bought each boy a hamburger. They were being treated to their own special day and Jim was eating it up. He ate all of his food, washing it down with the super sweet soda he was allowed to have for once. He bounced slightly in his seat as the made their way down to the slightly crime ridden side of town, but he didn't notice. He was spouting off about stars or something. Clearly the sugar intake and caffeine taking effect.

Sebastian just twiddled with his phone. He was shocked at how good the phone was, but idly wondered what he would have to do in exchange for it. Every time Jim asked 'Ya know?' at the end of a sentence he just nodded and said, "Yeah" or "Fascinating" while they drove into a dingy area.

"Where we going?" he asked, looking out the window and frowning. This was like his old neighborhood, and nothing good ever came out of it.

"James should know if he would be quiet for a second and look." Jim did just that and his face went white. "Don't you think Basher needs some costumes too?"

"Honestly, no." He answered and sulked staring down at his shoes. Victor barked his show name at him and Jim pouted, sulking. His feet wouldn't stop tapping out a rhythm only he could hear but soon Victor was glaring at him and he knew he was inching himself closer to a punishment so he tried to stop. "He is taking us to the sex shop, presumably so we can get new toys and an outfit for you…"

"I'd really rather not," Sebastian said and got his own glare as they pulled up to a sex shop. "We aren't even old enough to go in! 18 minimum. What are we doing here?"

"Friend owns it, not open until 1 so we have an hour," Victor said with a grin and a wink, opening the door and ushering both boys in, giving them spanks on their arses as they walked past him. Sebastian took Jim's hand instantly as his face paled. The place was more of a store for dark and twisted fucks who enjoyed seeing their partners tortured than a so-called sex shop.

Jim squeezed Sebastian's hand, offering comfort. The walls were lined with porn none of it underage but Sebastian had a feeling you could get it if you wanted it. There were dildos the size of fists, whips long enough to tie a person up with, chains, plugs and things Sebastian in his darkest moments could come up with.

Jim didn't seem scared by any of it, he was just staring at a package with a barely dressed blonde yanking nipple clamps and smiling like it was enjoyable. He screamed and jumped when someone snuck up behind them. Jim tried hide behind Sebastian but giggled when he realized it was just the store owner.

"Damn, quite a reaction. Must still be sore from last night." He walked up and patted Jim on the cheek then looked up at Sebastian. "Damn, you're even better looking in person. Did you want in on that action last night, I think you could have taken one more don't you Jamie?"

"How about I shove a couple dicks up your arse and you tell me!" Jim hissed, then nuzzled against Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian tried to let out a sneeze to cover up Jim's backsass but it had been heard and he received a sharp slap to his behind by Victor. "Thought you didn't hit?" Sebastian snapped at him and Victor gave him one as well.

"He's not a top," Victor told Jensen with a smile, "full twink here. Even if he does have an anaconda between his legs. Something about the baby face that just makes men go wild."

"Made me go wild," Jensen told him with a leer. "So you're here to get him all dressed up then? I have something real cute for Jamie that he might just love. Since his balls dropped." The stark realization that hit Sebastian made him feel sick. Jim was twelve. He'd been doing this for over a year now. He hadn't even hit puberty when it started.

Jim whined and shuffled over to the dressing room, dragging Sebastian behind him. "Wipe that look off your face. I know what you are thinking. They are going to humiliate you, just go with it and give 'em a bit of a show if you know what's best for you." The two waited by the dressing rooms and Victor and Jensen brought over outfits for them to try.

Sebastian was handed a pair of buttless pants, a thong and to Jim's horror a school boy outfit. He gave the outfit a glare and then Victor he just laughed and patted his head. It was clearly a conspiracy. The last outfit was fake fatigues; they looked like they had been attacked by a large house cat or something. They were nothing more than pleather booty shorts and a chest utility belt.

Sebastian looked mortified to be trying these things on, especially when Jensen would change his mind and get something else. The collar made him shudder, it was thick black leather that could be attached to a leash and choked at his throat. When they were done though Sebastian had a little collection of slut wear that he swore he would burn, and a set of leather cuffs for his wrists, neck, and ankles. Jensen then took out a little latex figure 8 and with a nod from Victor had yanked Jim's bottoms off.

"Hey!" Sebastian shouted but was quickly stopped by Victor.

"I got you a present now that you can get hard," Jensen told him, pumping Jim's cock in one hand until it began to fill. When it was at half mast and Sebastian had turned away, feeling nauseous, Jensen stretched the smaller loop over Jim's cock and when it was settled snugly at the base, stretched the larger loop around his testicles. "Keeps you hard when you can't bear it."

Jim was biting his lip and giving his best puppy eyes to Victor, begging him not to get the cruel contraption. It wasn't like he got hard during the videos anyway, not when it hurt so much. His cheeks were flushed bright red and he shifted his hips away from Jensen. "Thank-you…"

Jensen's hands went back to stroking Jim's cock, fingers working around the head and the base just to mock him. There was nothing Jim could do about it. His hands scratched at his thighs and he moaned. "We'll just leave that on till you leave then maybe, if you beg all nice and sweetly Victor will let you come. Such a big treat for a bottom sucker like you." Jim nodded.

They tried on a few more outfits before the two men settled on the leather cuffs for Seb, including the collar and a leash for it and then the contraption that was causing Jim to whimper. Precum was leaking down his thighs by the time they were finished with the outfits and unlike Sebastian who smiled weakly as the gathered away the discharged pleather and latex, he knew it wasn't over.

"So, they want to see Basher whipped and spanked, while a hair brush looked nice on James I think we should go for something more…"

"Bad boyish?" Jensen finished with a wink. "I read the thread, and I set out a few things."

Sebastian was mortified as he was placed aside much like Jim, sitting in a chair and told to stay put while he watched his demise be planned in front of him. A riding crop was added to the bag, which made him flinch and squirm, then a flogger, and a thick strap that reminded him of something a school master would wield.

"Are you OK?" he asked Jim in a quiet voice when his friend started to sweat. He looked awful, and Sebastian wanted to make it stop for him. Swallowing hard he looked up while they were poking around and blurted out, "Can I suck Jim off; I'm bored," he added as an afterthought.

Victor and Jensen were stunned, staring at one another before back to the two squirming early teens, "He really is a bottom sucker," Jensen chuckled as he added a cane to the bag.

"Run a test. See how long he can last with his present on for us will you?" Victor smiled proudly at Sebastian and went back to looking at the toys. He added the nipple clamps to the bag, the old ones went missing.

"You," Jim tried to say but his teeth were clenched too tight to form the word right. He was sweating head to toe and shaking. "Don't have to." His eyes were fluttering, hips rutting softly against the chair.

"It's ok," Sebastian told him, slipping from the chair and between Jim's knees. "You're starting to get the shakes, this is cruel, I'll try and be fast." Very carefully, Sebastian stretched the cockring off from around his testicles, so that cumming would be easier, before putting his mouth on Jim's prick and beginning to suck, hoping it wouldn't take long and that Victor and Jensen would stay distracted.

Jim moaned and rocked against the warm mouth. "Please…" He keened. He was trying to do his best not to push into Sebastian's mouth which made Sebastian happy, it never felt good to be filled too fast.

Victor pulled out his phone and snapped several pictures for the site, and for himself. It was a pretty sight seeing James falling apart under Sebastian's clearly skilled mouth. The boy's head was lolling from side to side, his hands gripping the sides of the chair and still the cruel device wasn't allowing him to cum. It was nearly ten minutes before James came, screaming Sebastian's name in warning before he jerked himself silly against the wood, a tear running down his cheek from the intensity.

Sebastian swallowed and slid the cock ring off easily now that his cock was soft. He then slid the ring under the chair so that it was hidden by the display they were sitting up against. "Better?" he asked as he stood back up, sitting back in the chair and wiping his mouth. Unaware that pictures had even been taken, or that they'd been uploaded to the site. Taking Jim's hand in his own he squeezed it tight hoping that he felt better and that he was happy the torment had stopped. Sebastian hated to see him upset.

"Alright, we're all done, give Jensen a kiss boys," Sebastian's eyes went wide and he looked to Jim as Victor stood waiting for them.

Jim breathed for a second then nodded with a small smile as he stood up on jelly legs.  
"Thank-you. I had fun." Jim said coldly before pressing a kiss to the older man's waiting lips. He pulled away after the tongue stopped swirling around in his mouth and the hand squeezed his ass one last time. "Go on Bastian."

Sebastian flinched but pressed a kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth before trying to pull away. His head was caught in Jensen's hand and a proper kiss was forced upon him. He squeaked and tried to pull back but found it pointless and just gave up until he was released. "Thank you," he mumbled, similar to Jim, "I had fun…"

"Mighty fine kisser to. Basher is welcome in my shop whenever he wants." Jensen winked at him and laughed. Jim stared at both of them before dropping his head with a huff then shuffling his feet to the door like a sulking three year old.

In the car Jim fell asleep. His mouth was gapped with drool running down his cheeks on the side that was leaning against the window.

"Have you seen your profile recently Basher?" Victor asked, smiling at Sebastian.

"This morning," Sebastian told him, stroking Jim's hair as he made a cute little snooze noise. He took a picture of Jim with his camera phone, titling it 'my friend Jim' and intending to send it to his siblings.

"Which request are you thinking of filling for this week's visit?" It was asked as nonchalantly as if asking Sebastian if he drank his tea with milk or sugar.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, flopping back and sighing, "I just skimmed it, it's not like I sat there reading every perverted thing on the site… you can pick," he stated with a grunt. He didn't give a fuck, all of them were torture and so he'd really just rather not be involved.

"Don't give me attitude boy." Victor snapped

When they got home Carl and Ken were waiting on the couch looking absolutely bored out of their minds even though they were watching some racing show. They raised their eyebrows and held in a chuckle at Sebastian carrying Jim's zonked out body inside.

"Did he fuck you that hard Basher?" Carl snickered.

"Fuck off you stupid fuck,"Sebastian hissed. He fucking hated the kid. He quickly deposited Jim in his bedroom and shut the door, walking downstairs to get a snack. He made a few sandwiches and went to the dining room table, beginning to eat.

"You visited Jensen then? What'd the sicko pick out for you? Hope it was a whip, that's what they're hoping for you know. I looked at the site this morning. They want to see your arse beat until you cry," Carl teased him, "I think I could do a good job of that. What'd you say?"

"Go fuck yourself?" Sebastian said through a mouthful of bread.

"It'd be much more fun if I just bent you over the table and fucked you." He answered with a laugh and sat down. "I am allowed to you know. Long as no one sees no one cares. So tell me, Basher, it was a whip wasn't it and I heard a rumor you are doing a special tonight. Guess who gets you."

Sebastian glowered at him and swallowed his sandwich past the lump in his throat, "I don't really give a fuck. I have to do a special or I can't see my siblings. It's a tradeoff nothing more. And if you think that you could actually 'bend me over the table and fuck me' then you've got another thing coming… fucking retard."

"We will see how strong you are after a couple lashes won't we. I get to fuck Jim if I make you cry, and you have to watch. Oh, he did a special last night. It was good. I joined in and gave him an extra treat for you." Carl winked and kissed Sebastian's cheek before leaving.

Sebastian wanted to punch him out but instead he just brushed it off and went to check on Jim, he was still asleep so he called his baby siblings and talked for over an hour, before Wilkes was fetching him. "Got to go, love you!" he said with a smile, having to say it to each of them in turn before he hung up.

"Get downstairs, time for your special," Wilkes yelled once again after Sebastian ignored him. Sebastian just grumbled and made his way down, happy to see that Jim was being left alone.

Carl and Ken were fighting over who got the cane or the riding crop. Carl desperately wanted the riding crop and stole it when the other was distracted by Sebastian.

"Now boys, play nicely. I don't want him too broken. Undress, put on your new outfit, the one with the collar and go lie down."

Sebastian swallowed but nodded, receiving a light smack across his arse with the cane from Ken as he undressed. Getting naked was upsetting, but putting on the cuffs was worse. When he got onto the bed, facing the cameras he asked Victor and Wilkes, "How am I supposed to react, what am I supposed to do? Do they want me to misbehave? Do they want me to be good? I just don't know…"

"Misbehave, you can say whatever hateful things you have been holding back but I highly doubt after the first twenty strokes you will be saying much, they were told not to go light. They want their show as real as possible." Wilkes answered, and grabbed the hand camera. He started a count down. 3, Sebastian was shoved down into the bed and already Carl was smacking him lightly with the riding crop. 2, Ken joined in leaving a nice red welt 1, the camera went on and the two went to town. One would hit then the other. The cane making a whistling noise next to the crops lower slap.

"Stop it you stupid fucks!" Sebastian shouted at the top of his lungs, a very nasty strike making him scream in pain and shudder.

He scrambled to try and get away so Carl took his collar and shook him, telling him, "No, you and your dirty mouth are getting a punishment. You think you can teach Jamie bad words, and talk back at dinner and not get punished?!" The strokes started back up and he had to bite back tears.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, looking up at Victor, but it appeared he was looking into the camera, "I'm sorry please!" They continued to strike until he was welted and sobbing, laying lifeless across the bed.

Carl hit him several more times just to hear him cry out. He leaned over and whispered into Sebastian's ear, "I told you I'd make you cry, looks like I get Jamie tonight." The punishment ended and Carl and Ken gave Wilkes their tools, each got a candy and a good job and were sent up to bed.

Victor came over with a warm, damp flannel and started to wipe away the blood. "You did so good. Ratings went up point three marks while filming and that is only from your subscribers. James is going to have a hard time competing with you." He grabbed the second flannel he had and wiped away the tears from Sebastian's cheeks.

"C-carl is going to go fuck Jim. It's not fair. He can't just because he made me cry. D-did you agree to that?" Sniffling he looked up at Victor with begging eyes. He didn't want Jim to get fucked by that psychopath. "He'll hurt him. Please don't let him, please."

"I will talk to him." Victor said and washed away the snot and drool. Sebastian was all clean again. He'd need time for his arse to heal and some of them looked like they might form new scars. "Take a shower, James has cream we bought him in the medicine cabinet that will make you feel better."

Sebastian nodded and smiled at him, hobbling up off the bed and taking the cuffs and collar off his body. He put his clothes back on and Wilkes actually helped him up the stairs and to the bathroom because he could hardly walk. He'd taken worse beatings, hell this wasn't even that bad, but what was bad was the two flights of stairs he had to climb. Crawling back to a bedroom was always easier than this. Wilkes helped him shed his clothes and got him into the bath, sitting with him to make sure he didn't pass out.

"Let me put the cream on you," he told him with a smile, helping him back out of the bath, patting him dry and beginning to rub the cream into his skin. It did make it feel better. By then he could walk and so he headed back to his room, opening the door to find a horrifying sight. "GET OFF HIM!"

Jim was being fucked into the mattress. He was crying and begging for Sebastian. He was half awake and dazed, hands scratching at the bedding to get to his friend. ""Bastian! Please… /please/!" He cried only to have his face smashed into the bed.

"Make me twink." Carl hissed and slammed deeper into Jim's bleeding hole, causing the boy to whimper and keen. "Feels so good, god, do you want a go? I'll hold him down for you. I bet we could both fit into the whore's stretched out hole."

Sebastian hobbled to Jim, trying to take a swing at Carl. He managed to land one good one across his face and Carl was ripped from Jim's body. Wilkes was in the room in a second and rather than separate the rapist from Jim he was dragging Sebastian out of the room and into his and Victor's room.

"You're letting him get away with this?!" Sebastian shouted as he was slapped across the face.

"You need to learn the rules," Wilkes snarled as he took off his belt and slammed the door behind them.

—

Carl cracked his jaw and glared down at Jim, "You're bleeding," he said with a smirk, before they heard a belt fly through the air and Sebastian scream. It continued and Carl grinned, "You hear that? Basher getting bashed. Listen, Jamie." Lining back up he thrust forward and pinned Jim back to the bed. He was close, he was very close.

"NO!" Jim screamed and thrashed against Carl. The screams continued, getting louder before getting eerily quiet and he knew what that meant. His breath caught in his throat and he started begging. "Please, been good. Come. Carl. /Please/!" The boy did, the come stung against the tears but everything hurt so much Jim didn't care anymore. He shoved Carl off him, managed to escape a make-out session that was bound to come and ran to the hall.

"Wilkes, It's done. I'll teach him!" There was a small trail of blood that led to where Jim was leaning against the door frame, adrenaline the only thing keeping him up. He would be punished for that in the morning. He knocked again and begged. The sound of the belt snapping through the air could still be heard along with sad whimpers. "Please…."

Wilkes stopped thrashing the belt across Sebastian's body and sighed, "You'd better learn. You are a twink, twinks are different than our stars." Restringing his belt he went to the door and let Jim in, sighing and rolling his eyes when he saw his charge was naked from the waist down. "Put some pants on. Both of you better be down at supper in an hour."

Sebastian looked up through a quickly blackening eye, caused by the belt when it had sliced across his face, "I'm sorry." He managed to choke out.

Jim shook his head and grabbed Sebastian by the arms, half dragging him down the hall into their bathroom since the bedroom was being preoccupied by a dick face. Once all their limbs were in enough he could shut the door he did then laid down next to Sebastian and cried. "I shouldn't have called for you… god. I am sorry…" He ran a finger over the blond's swollen eye and pressed a soft kiss to it. His energy was quickly draining. "We, twinks, we don't have rights like the other boys. We are just toys; they can do what they please…"

"You said only if they didn't get caught," Sebastian mumbled lightly, feeling tired and dizzy, but more than anything fiercely upset at his own uselessness. "Are we really that low? If they want us they just take us?"

"They don't usually." Jim mumbled and curled up against Sebastian's shivering body. "And well, I just didn't want you being afraid I guess. They wouldn't try and take you; you are the same size as them." He sighed and started to giggle. "You punched him… you really punched him. I like you, I am keeping you."

"Ok," Sebastian said with an attempt at a smile. He forced himself to stand and let Jim go about cleaning up as he inspected his face in the mirror. No new scars at least on his face. When Jim was done they went back to their room and Sebastian stripped the sheets and put on fresh ones so they could lay down before dinner. "Do we have to go?" he asked with a sigh.

"No." Jim answered and cuddled closer. "But if we don't I will wind up looking like you and you will look like Freddy Krueger. So, we should probably go. Tell me a story Bastian."

Sebastian did as told, while Jim dressed and he made himself look presentable. Just a simple one, but it made the teen smile.


	8. Chapter 8

When the story was done Sebastian pressed a kiss to Jim's forehead and headed downstairs for dinner. The two twinks sat next to each other as they had typically done. Under the table Jim held Sebastian's hand. He couldn't get himself to eat anything. Especially when Carl was making lewd gestures every time Wilkes and Victor weren't looking. None of the other boy's seemed to find him funny though. Even Ken was shaking his head no and rolling his eyes.

"Look, I am Sebastian. I need to see my babies! Oh my babies! I can eat everything!" Carl teased as he proceeded to shove food into his mouth. There was small snickers around the table and Jim had to look away. "Save the twink! Save the twink. Does one plus one equal one? Two? Where's the two come from?"

"Carl, manners," Victor scolded, he glanced back at Wilkes and gave him a look as to say 'do something.'

Sebastian's hands were shaking. His stomach was rolling and the food on his plate was just getting pushed around. He was starving and he was tired of all this, of everything. He started to feel tears burn the back of his throat and accidently he let out a small sob.

"Do your siblings look like you Basher?" Carl continued. The tears started to burn their way up trying to cool the fire raging under Sebastian's skin at every word leered to him. Jim smoothed his hand over his thigh and grabbed hold of his hand anchoring him to the moment. "'Cause if they do I'd like to fuck them all. The littlest one could just give me a handy, use both hands to get some good friction."

Everything in Sebastian seemed to leave him. All that fight he'd shown up with and the glare in his eyes. It was all replaced by crushing sadness, like a hollow pit deep inside his heart because he was stuck here, with this, with Carl. He couldn't even protect himself how in the world did he expect to protect anyone else?

"Are you crying?" Jim asked in a hushed whisper. Sebastian wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears and shook his head.

Victor looked back at Wilkes once again but the man wasn't doing anything and Victor had had it."Carl! Do you need to be removed from the table?"

"You know you were thinking the same thing. Imagine if he has a little brother. We could trade them Jim ,he has been useless since his balls dropped, and get one of his brothers. Then we'd have incest. Think about it." Jim's hands let go of Sebastian's and slid down to his crotch.

Sebastian wanted to lean over and tell him that that wouldn't happen, that he'd make sure of it but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls and he was afraid if he tried to speak all his tears would just start pouring down.

"Carl, go to your room," Victor told him flatly, "This is not appropriate dinner time conversation and you're upsetting the twinks. Go. Now."

"Let him stay," Wilkes countered and Victor looked as if he'd been slapped. "They've been getting uppity, let them get taken down a few pegs."

"Take 'em done a couple notches. Their shit holes aren't that special. In fact Jim's is a little over stretched. Took me damn near forty five minutes to cum in it today." Tears started to roll down Jim's face and Sebastian felt a growl building in the back of his throat, hands balling into tight fists as he fought the urge to punch the boy. "I think two cocks and a hair brush was his limit. Don't think he'll ever recover from that. Just a big gapping hole."

"Wilkes, Carl needs to be excused. Look how upset they are. They have been good today other than Sebastian's little outburst but I am sure he didn't mean it. He is new." Victor moved his hand across his partner's thigh and squeezed it lightly. Carl wouldn't shut up though.

"And you Basher, what the fuck could you bash'? You're daddy raped you, and then you come here and can't even take James, the biggest slut in the world. You must really like taking dicks up your poop shoot huh. Would you beg for it?"

The other boys were actually growing uncomfortable. None of them hated Jim, and while Sebastian was new they were getting use to him. His words were biting though, and hit home for a few too many, leaving them clammed up and scared.

"Stop it, Carl," Robert said firmly. "That's enough, and you shouldn't have fucked Jamie today, he was off duty and you knew it. Show some fucking respect."

"Two months," Carl shot back at Robert and everyone grew uncomfortable again. In two months Robert would be gone. Turn 18 and leave them, unless Victor and Wilkes let him stay. He was already getting a bit too manly for the site, and everyone was on edge about what would happen when he left.

"Shut up," Sebastian said in a small voice, just loud enough for them to hear. "No one cares what you have to say. Just shut up."

"Really? No one cares. Does everyone know you sucked Victor off? In his husband's car?" Carl laughed and looked to Wilkes who was white as a sheet. "No one gets a phone that nice without giving something. Did you like it, having his dick in your mouth? You went right out the next day and gave a show for him and Jensen, sucking Jamie's little cock. Then stroking his hair in the car. Such a cute little photo op." Jim looked at Victor who shrunk down in his chair.

"Can I be excused?" Jim asked then looked up at Sebastian. "Can we both be excused please?"

Victor nodded to Jim quickly, Wilkes looking like he could kill. As Sebastian stood he snapped, "Not you! You can stay," before nodding for Jim to get going. Sebastian slumped back down in his seat. No one was eating, everyone just sitting there shifting awkwardly back and forth.

"Just shut up," Sebastian said, shaking and sobbing, unable to make eye contact.

Jim looked to Robert for help and he just mouthed 'go.' Jim pressed a chaste kiss to Sebastian's cheek before slowly shuffled his way upstairs probably hoping to hear some more of the conversation.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do." Wilkes snapped and slapped Sebastian across his already bruised face. "Tell me, did you like tasting his cock? Do you want more?"

"Sebbikins, Seb it wasn't like that! He wanted a phone so he could call his babies…" Victor cooed trying to cup Wilkes face so he could kiss him. Sebastian's stomach churned at his shared name. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to melt through the floor straight into the depths of hell that were surely awaiting him because that hell had to be better than this one.

"He doesn't get a phone. He doesn't get to see his babies. They have a home now." Wilkes was red. He turned to Sebastian and held out his hand. "Give me the phone."

"No!" Sebastian shouted back, pushing the phone deeper into his pants pocket. "You can't take my siblings away, you can't!"

"Seb, calm down," Victor tried again, getting up and wrapping his arms around his partner in attempts to apologize. Wilkes just shoved him off.

"I'm not the only one who's done it! He makes most of us do it. Why aren't you mad at everyone then?!" Sebastian fought back the tears streaming down his cheeks. It was clear that no one was going to stop Wilkes though. Everyone was looking away other than Carl who just sat leering down at him as though he'd won.

A tightness twisted around Sebastian's heart and he did the only thing that seemed to be making sense. He ran. He ran up the steps to the twinks bathroom and slammed the door shut hard enough to shake the walls of the house then twisted the lock.

The phone had only one number and he was dialing it in seconds. The two rings he sat through had to be the longest in his life. He could hear feet moving, heading up the stairs towards him.

Someone answered the phone and he just started screaming in the calmest voice he could muster, "They aren't going to let me see you again, see my siblings again. Let me tell them I love them. One last time, please just once!" The phone was put on speaker quickly and he heard little sobs, unable to understand, "I love you all so much, be good to each other. Keep each other safe. Just remember that I love you and will come back to you." The door cracked and he had to press the end call button so they wouldn't hear any more.

Wilkes kicked open the door and was on Sebastian in a second. He used anything he could get his hands on as a weapon. Eventually settling with the shower bar he ripped out of the wall. It was a lot different than a drunken man's swings. Each hit landed where he directed it and Sebastian was lying in a puddle of blood within moments. Victor was screaming, Jim was huddled in his closet trying to pretend he couldn't hear Sebastian or anyone else for that matter and the other boys were down stairs, poking at their food and pretending none of it was happening.

There had been another night much too close to this one for Jim. A night he didn't do enough. He had told his brother to stay in the closet. The closet was always safe because the monsters were out there in the real world leaving their old homes empty or so his young mind had rationed. It hadn't been true that night. It hadn't ever been true. Each scream Sebastian gave sounded the same as his twin's had. Sebastian kept begging for it to stop, begging for Jim to come save him. He had been too afraid. He had fucked up.

Once Victor managed to drag Wilkes from the bathroom Sebastian couldn't move. He could barely feel his body but he knew he was in pain. He saw a blurry little head of red hair and reached up for it trying his best to ask for help through his pain.

Robert nodded his head and closed the door behind them."Never run. I should make you a list. It might help…"

"N-needed to s-say goodbye to them," Sebastian sobbed from the floor as the towel soothed away the blood and hurt. Soon Jim was pushing open the door, frowning down on him with tears in his eyes. This night had not gone as any of them had wanted. Sebastian didn't know if he would ever see his babies again, at least for the next two years, until he turned eighteen. Wouldn't hear their little voices or see them smile. They would forget him and be better off for it.

He was helped to his feet and Robert got him into bed before getting him an ice pack and a few pain pills, "Keep an eye on him Jim, I'll deal with Carl as best as I can tonight."

Jim sniffled and nodded, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. "Will you really be leaving in two months…" Robert pressed a kiss to Jim's forehead and sighed then left him alone with Sebastian.

"This happened my first time too." Jim said as he tucked the sheets tighter around his friend's abused body. It was obvious he wasn't too sure what he was doing but Sebastian appreciated it all the same. Jim climbed up onto the bed, laid down next to Sebtain and ran his fingers through his hair. "Is anything broken?"

Sebastian shook his head. Everything hurt. He would be seriously banged up tomorrow, and would probably be put on 'home schooling' by Wilkes to keep him from going outside looking like he'd been through a meat tenderizer.

"I'll be ok," he told Jim honestly, cuddling down and sighing heavily. "They hit often?" he asked after Jim's fingers stroking through his hair had calmed him enough. "Or was this special?"

"Victor doesn't hit, and Wilkes hasn't in a long time." Jim kept up his strokes then grew bored and idly started to braid the boy's hair, much like Sebastian's younger sister's used to when their dollies were thrown away or destroyed by their dad. "Usually they both resort to sexual punishments in the form of getting them off. I don't know why he got so mad at you. Maybe it's because Victor really likes you."

"No he doesn't," Sebastian said with a frown, but how was he to know. He'd only been here a week. "Christ... what do I do? Do I stop doing what Victor wants and not get a chance at anything good or do I listen to Wilkes just to save my arse?" Sitting up slightly, Sebastian began to crack his shoulders and legs, letting the bones pop to ease the pain.

"Maybe in the morning crawl into their bed and ask them to take what they want from you, like, let them share you." Jim offered and frowned and let a finger trace along one of the dark blue bruises forming along Sebastian's back. "I loved my brother too…"

"Your… what?" he asked, figuring it out after he'd spoken. "Did he get taken from you too? Like my siblings?" Jim started crying and shook his head no. "Is he still with… with who ever put you here?" Again the boy shook his head no. "Do you want to talk about it?" The response took little longer and Jim's brown eyes studied Sebastian's blue ones hard before nodding.

"My dad hated me." He shifted closer to Sebastian and wrapped his arms gently around him. "One night I got to our bedroom before Richie and I hid, we were seven, I didn't know better or at least I don't think I did. I didn't want him to die I know that much." Sebastian reached his hand up to rub his friend's back and urge him on. "I killed him. He kept screaming for me but, but I-I couldn't move." Whatever else he was going to say was lost under a sea of tears but Sebastian understood. He couldn't imagine that pain.

Jim's sobs mellowed out after a bit and turned into soft, rolling little snores. Sebastian held him close, keeping the monster's from attacking his mind. He felt so sore, so lost and tired. Vacant, as if everything had been drained from him but the little boy cuddled into his side felt warm. He was solid and he needed him.

Sebastian pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead and smiled when he grunted. "Goodnight my sweet prince, I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning when Sebastian woke up Jim was hovering right above him. "You could have me. Well, I could have you and in return you could have me." The boy said nervously and slinked around to sit on Sebastian's lap. He was light, far too light for his age. He had been doing everything to keep himself looking small and fragile. "You don't need them…"

"Jim..." Sebastian whispered startled and unsure what the kid meant but then it clicked. He blushed and hung his head."You can't be them, you're something different and something new. I'll always have them in my heart, but that doesn't mean I can't love you as well." Taking Jim into his arms he held him tight and started to rock him.

"Is that what you feel towards them? Love? Will you care for me like you do them?"

"Yes I do love them, and I can care for you as well," Sebastian assured him with a tight smile.

Jim kissed Sebastian but not some sexualized tongue kiss, just simple; a small little peck that lasted no more than a second."Would you be mad if I killed someone again?"

"Jim you never-"

"Just answer the question." Jim hissed turning his head away from Sebastian.

"No… I guess I wouldn't why"

"Just want to know you'll be there for me."

It was a school day even though all either of them wanted to do was stay in bed cuddled together they knew they had to get up. Slowly they both got dressed and made their way to the kitchen table, neither eating because their stomachs hurt too much. Sebastian was told he could stay home for a few days until his bruises healed then he was to tell the school that he'd gotten into a fight with a street thug but it wouldn't happen again.

Sebastian nodded. He didn't really want to go to school. Didn't like school but he supposed any excuse to get out of the house was a good one. Home schooling was probably awful anyway and at least if he had to go to school they had to be careful where they hit him. Sebastian looked to Jim, mouthing sorry at him and trying to make him feel better.

"What will I do all day then?" he asked Wilkes with innocent eyes. He was hoping he could just lounge about or play videogames all day.

"You can do what you want as long as it's within the house for today and then you will do whatever school work Jim brings home for you." He explained as he herded the boy's out the door and into the van.

Sebastian grumbled at that, waving at Jim and smiling as he watched the boy's little round face press against the back window to smile at him. Sebastian flopped onto the couch, not sure what he was supposed to do. The house seemed too big without the energy of his brother's to crowd it. He could hear the startup sounds from the computer down stairs as the boy's logged on and it made his heart race. It was stupid that a noise could do that, so stupid but he couldn't get the pounding to stop.

Victor came out of basement a few minutes later and smiled down at the teen sitting white faced on his couch. "Everything okay?"

"We need to talk," Sebastian said with a swallow.

He took as seat next to the teen and placed a kind hand on his thigh, gentle in case there were bruises there. "I am sorry about last night; he has never reacted that way to anyone."

Sebastian nodded, a small burst of relief washing over him and easing his jaw. "I... I understand," he lied, because really? He was fucking terrified and scared. Instead though Sebastian made doe eyes up at Victor. "I know that jealousy can be an issue. Do you think he'd feel better if I had some fun with him?" It had been Jim's idea in the first place; Sebastian just didn't want to get punched in the face for climbing into their bed.

"Well now," Victor's hand slid further up the teen's thigh and he looked happily surprised. "I am sure it couldn't hurt. Why don't you come into our room after dinner before lights off, wear the school boy outfit-" He leaned close so he could whisper into Sebastian's ear, "That's his favorite."

Sebastian swallowed hard, a sick feeling settling into his stomach but he nodded his head and gave Victor a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll just stay in my room today, not get in anyone's way," he told him, standing up and bolting up to his room. He made a pit stop in the bathroom, dry heaving for a few minutes before going back to bed. This was his decision at least. That did make it just a bit easier.  
-

At school Carl followed Jim down the hall, smirking at him until he reached his locker, leaning next to him, as everyone else avoided the 'bad boys' and asked in his trademark greasy voice, "How's your hole doing Jimmy?"

"Better than yours will be." Jim snapped, slamming his locker closed and turning to face his foster brother with a look rarely seen on the boy's face. It was dark, his eyes looked a solid shade of black and the tired bags under them didn't help one bit. "Better than it will be when I fuck you until you can't say your own name, how's that sound Powers? Now be a good little boy and run off."

"Please," Carl drawled with a grin, "you fuck anything? Your dick doesn't even work unless we stuff you full of pills. And I doubt you're so good with it you'd be able to make anyone feel nice, probably wouldn't even notice it was there. You're a bottom, get used to it love."

Jim didn't say anything as he felt his cheeks flushed but the devilish smirk didn't leave his lips. He stayed staring at Carl for a few seconds before one of his eyebrows quirked and he rolled his head to one side and he scoffed. Nothing else was said as he turned around and headed for his first period class.

He made sure to get all the school work Sebastian needed, making sure to keep to the story that he had gotten beat up by a thug. At lunch he hid in a bathroom stall, but on the back of the toilet and feet on the lid so anyone peeking under the stalls wouldn't see anything and he waited till last minute to rush out to the van. He chose the spot right next to Robert, nestled against his chest for extra protection. Once back at the house he was the first out of the car and he didn't stop running until he got to his room.

"Sebby!" He cried and leaped onto their double bed knocking the teen's book out of his hands.

Sebastian jumped a little but smiled at Jim. "What is it?" he asked, not sure if this was a reaction to a good day at school or a terrible day at school. He stroked a hand down Jim's back when the other cuddled against him and smiled just a bit, finding his solid body a comfort. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Jim smiled and kissed his friend's lips; he didn't say anything though, just handed Sebastian the book and curled up under his arm. "Read to me. Make it interesting, do voices and things."

Sebastian rolled his eyes but nodded, opening the book and starting from the beginning, making sure to do voices just as Jim had asked, adding in intonation when he could and lots of drama. He had to actually remember how young Jim still was, and how young he'd been stunted at. Sure, Jim acted mature, but there was a youthful naivety there as well, one that longed to exist.

They stayed like that until dinner. Jim giggled every time Sebastian made a funny voice or made something more dramatic than it needed to be. It was peaceful in their little room cuddled together with rain just starting to pelt their bedroom window. The story passed quickly and soon all the boys were being called down for dinner. Before Sebastian put down the book Jim crawled under his raised arms and pressed a few kisses to his lips. "You asked to play with both of them right? I-I can get you prepped tonight… "

"Yeah, um... yeah I did. You can? I'd... I'd appreciate the help," he mumbled awkwardly. He knew he wouldn't be able to eat a lot at dinner, unless he wanted it all over Victor and Wilkes later. Nodding his ascent he gave Jim a hug and the two went down for supper, sitting in their usual spots. A light dinner for Sebastian was only one serving of supper instead of his usual two or three. He did however take some garlic bread for later, wrapped up in a napkin. He'd probably be hungry after tonight. W

Carl wouldn't stop looking over at the two twinks,when the caretakers were busy talking to each other he'd bring his finger's to his lips in a V shape and stick his tongue lewdly through them. The other boy's had looked away but not Jim. He sat staring, unblinking at the disgusting sod. He hadn't touched any of his dinner it seemed like he didn't even know it was there.

"Cut it out." Robert hissed, nudging the teen in the ribs. "Really Carl, we are trying to eat." Carl brought his gesture around to the older boy and winked before settling back down. Jim still didn't look away, his dark eyes predatory and a grin tugging on his lips.

Dinner was cleared, Jim and Sebastian's turn that night with Robert. They got the dishwasher loaded completely and all the leftovers put up into little Tupperware containers. It was quick and simple, just annoying that they had to do it for everyone. Once they were done Jim took Sebastian's hand and led him upstairs to their room.

"So, take off your pants and I will start." Jim announced after the door was shut.

Sebastian sat down on the bed, twiddling his thumbs a bit before asking, "Should I wear that schoolboy uniform? Or my real one? Victor said Wilkes likes schoolboys." He didn't know if that meant he wanted a cute sweet schoolboy or a dirty rotten one. Jim would know though, Jim always knew and could read perversions in an instant. Sebastian hoped that was a natural trait and not a learned one. The idea it was a learned one broke his heart. "And do you want me to do anything about Carl? I can. He wouldn't take too well to my fist in his face."

"Naughty is his favorite." Jim mumbled absently, he was preoccupied with digging through his drawers for a bottle of lube he couldn't seem to find. He was certain he put it back in the drawer. He looked up and sighed sadly. "Someone nicked our lube… but I can use my tongue if that's okay with you."

"Um... I really don't feel comfortable doing that," Sebastian said, his face flushing hot red at the idea of Jim rimming him, his tongue in and on his arse. "That's a little bit... intimate." Sebastian looked away then, unable to comprehend how that just seemed normal to Jim. "You didn't answer about Car-."

Jim hopped up on the bed and straddled Sebastian's legs, rocking his hips forward. "They will tear you if you don't prep."

"There's really nothing?"

"I can't find anything. You are welcome to look." Jim answered honestly, hands starting to tug at the waist band of Sebastian's pants. "Just breath and it'll be quick. I really don't mind and people say it feels good."

Sebastian nodded his head and before he really knew what was happening he was naked from the waist down and flipped over so his face was against the pillow, he tried to make space for Jim and shut his eyes as that little wet tongue began to lap at him. "Fuck..."

The tongue pushed higher and Jim's nose bumped against the boy's arse with every lick and prod. He was spiting and shoving as much of it in as he could, more concerned with getting it wet than making it enjoyable. Drool dribbled down his chin and onto the sheets, he used his hands to spread Sebastian's arse cheeks further apart and so he could get a better angle, trying to shove his whole tongue in. The skin started to loosen up and he just kept going. He stuck a finger in, stretching along with his tongue, then a second still lapping at the older boy's rectum. His fingers and tongue made a sick little squish noise every time they moved and he started to giggle. "You like this don't you?"

"It's hard not to," Sebastian groaned out. It was nice, not to have a sudden sharp and painful burn back there, to have something warm and wet and delicate. Very different from what he usually got. "Are you sure it will be enough?" he mumbled, burring his head against the bed, trying not to rut backwards and ignore his swollen cock at the same time. "Do you think they'll want me hard?"

Jim continued to lavish attention to Sebastian's arse, another finger pushed in, Sebastian was a lot wider than he thought and it made Jim giggle. He didn't answer the boy's question, just found his prostate and started to massage it.

"Jim!" Sebastian snapped, wiggling forward. "Not now, I have to go play." Sebastian groaned, cock thickening and dribbling onto the bed. "Stop it, seriously. I can't cum yet."

He didn't pay any attention. His finger's started working faster and he pulled his tongue out so he could use it to lap at Sebastian's balls and press kisses across the back of his thighs. The more response Sebastian gave the more attention Jim gave to him. Fingers rubbing across his prostate with pin point accuracy, lips sliding across his ball sack, suckling happily.

Sebastian made a pathetic whimper and tried to sit up, fingers still crooked inside his arse. He looked back at Jim about to tell him to stop again and gave up. Jim did what Jim wanted, there was no use fighting, he'd just have to get it up again if they wanted it. Flopping back onto the bed he wiped a few tears away and just let himself feel, relishing in just how doted upon he felt. Once he gave in, it really didn't take much more stimulation to have him squirting across the sheets.

When Jim pulled away he hummed contentedly and placed kisses all the way up Sebastian's back till he reached his head then he practically laid down on top of the other and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you…"

Sebastian swallowed, nodding his head, "You're welcome," He stayed there a second before climbing up off the bed and collecting the play uniform. He put it on, getting Jim to look him over once before he peered into the hall. All was clear and so he went down the hall to Victor and Wilkes room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Someone said. He felt like a robot, stiff limbs and voice caught in his throat and there was a moment when the door knob was turning and he could see the TV light from inside the room that he felt the need to bolt, to turn back and hide in Jim's little closet. He didn't, he took a deep breath and swung the door the rest of the way. Victor and Wilkes were lounging on the bed watching late night comedy when Wilkes saw Sebastian he gave his partner and the boy a once over. "What is he doing here?"

"I-I don't know." Victor lied and kissed Wilkes' nose. "Should I ask him to leave?"

"No... What is it you want Basher? Why are you wearing your costume?"

Sebastian had hoped Victor would at least be 'in on this' with him. Closing the door behind him he crawled over to the bed and up on top of it. "A little birdie told me you liked this costume..." he said, all sweetness before remembering Jim had said he liked them naughty. "I just think it's rubbish," he started, looking down and scowling at the tie, giving it a tug and playing at being unable to take it off. "I thought I should show you just how stupid it looks on me before I burn it."

He was back handed right off the bed by Wilkes who started to growl, "You ungrateful little cunt! If you bur-" Victor leaned over and hissed something in his ear and he stopped and gave a smile. "Does someone need to learn a lesson?"

Sebastian rubbed the side of his face and whimpered on the floor, thankful that Victor had stepped in when he did. He slipped back onto the bed, between their legs. "Yeah," he said, giving a wink just in case Wilkes was really that thick in the head before scampering back up the bed, trying to ignore the bloody taste in his mouth. "Whatever head master picked this out should have his own paddle taken to him for crimes against fashion."

"I picked it out son." Wilkes teased, hand coming up to rest on Sebastian's bum. "I should tan your hide for speaking so rudely." He was much more relaxed than he had been earlier, especially in the bathroom, perhaps it was the idea that he got to spank the teen and continue their punishment or maybe Jim had just been right about needing to get on both their good sides. "Lay across my lap. Don't make me force you." Wilkes picked up a hard cover book he had resting on the side table and smacked it against the palm of his hand.

Sebastian felt his stomach plummet but that was just fear, stupid fear of pain because his arse was already blackened. He pouted and wiggled over Wilkes lap, so that his face was resting on Victor's leg. "Why did you pick out such a /stupid/ outfit?" Sebastian pushed, get it over with and everything would be fine.

"'Cause you look so hot in it Basher." Victor teased, stroking some stray hairs away from the boy's face.

The book was brought down gently, just enough to bounce the teen's arse so both men could watch it jiggle. It wasn't long before Wilkes was hard under Sebastian and Victor's bludge evident. "Do you need your mouth filled to keep from saying such rude things?" Sebastian's arse was squeezed hard.

"Like what? That I can feel Headmaster Wilkes's fat prick poking my belly?" He teased, knowing it would get his mouth shoved onto one of their cocks. His hair was grabbed and his head tugged over to Victor's lap, held tight in place as Sebastian keened and was told he'd learn his place. Then his mouth was full, very full.

Wilkes played with the boy's arse as his partner silenced his mouth. He slipped a finger into the boy's rectum and pulled out with a laugh. "You little slut, you're already prepped." He ran the liquid across his fingers and glanced to Victor. "Saliva, who'd you get to rim you twink."

"Bet it was James, fuck his mouth is good." Victor grunted out and shoved Sebastian's head closer to his groin.

"You like having James rim you? Should have taken pictures, I bet you came for him." He slid his hand down to Sebastian's cock and gave the head a pinch then laughed when the boy jumped. "Such a little bottom feeder. James's bitch." He didn't bother with anymore prep, just shoved three fingers to Sebastian's hilt and jammed them into his prostate time and time again, unlike Jim who went carefully he didn't care if it was the pads of his finger's pushing the sensitive organ or his nails, in fact he made sure that the majority of the time it was his nails.

Sebastian couldn't help it, not when his already over-sensitive prostate was being scratched. He pulled up off Victor's cock and let out a cry in pain. Of course he was simply shoved back down, and Victor slapped an arm over his back and pinned his arms so he was caught against them, unable to get away. Sebastian felt fingers in his hair and Victor started skull fucking him ruthlessly while he squealed every time his prostate was abused. It left him near tears that his cock was starting to harden. He had to keep thinking that it was going to be fine, that Wilkes wouldn't be jealous anymore and that everything would be ok. He didn't really believe that though...

Victor came quickly. He shoved Sebastian's face as far down as he could get it and didn't let him up until the boy swallowed. He was given a second reprieve before Wilkes was pulling his fingers out and grabbing a fist full of Sebastian's hair to lead him to his cock. "Suckle slut, s'the only thing your good at."

Sebastian swallowed back the cough that was forming in his throat and wiggled until he was over Wilkes knees. He dipped his head down, beginning to suck as hard as he could, Wilkes actually giving him an opportunity to suck rather than just having to shut his eyes and keep his jaw locked open. It was just a blow job though; he'd done this countless times, it shouldn't make him feel so nasty inside.

Wilkes was more audible then Victor, he moaned and groaned when Sebastian did something he liked. His finger's threaded through his hair and unlike Victor when he came he pulled Sebastian off so he could come across his face and chest. "Gorgeous." He murmured and leaned over to kiss Victor who looked almost like he had gone to sleep. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian said, licking the cum off his face. "May I go back to my room, headmaster?" Sebastian sat up on his haunches and wiped his face with his hand, trying to look like he'd learned something other than that these two were fucked up beyond repair. "And... are you mad at me anymore?"

Wilkes's smile dropped and he sighed. "I wasn't mad at you, I hope you weren't just doing this because you thought that." He gave the boy a stern look but waved him off to his room then cuddled close to Victor.

"I wasn't," Sebsatian said with a bratty high school attitude before winking and telling him. "Was still in character, headmaster. Wondering if you were still mad at me for mocking your exquisite taste." Sebastian put on a big cheeky smile, like he had wanted to do this, because that's clearly what Wilkes wanted.

"Good boy off you go."

Jim was waiting for Sebastian, sitting up on the bed criss cross apple sauce with a nervous little expression on his face. Both of their homework was set in a little stack next to his knee. He had managed to get Sebastian's practically illegible handwriting perfect on all his papers. When the teen creaked open the door and came into the room Jim was on him in an instant.

"Did they like it, did you do good? Are they still mad?"

"Yeah, Wilkes was happy. Sees me as less of a threat and more of a nice addition. Didn't realize I was coming on to him at first, dumbarse." Sebastian peeled himself out of the uniform and put it in the wash pile before getting into his pyjamas. "Going to have a shower later, you start your homework?" Sebastian looked over at the sheets and smiled when he realized what Jim had done for him. "Thanks you."

Jim smiled a proud little grin and started to peel his own clothes off. "I am coming with you." He left no room for arguments and followed Sebastian to the shower. He helped wash the other boy off in trade from him washing Jim's back then helped clean out the spit. They both brushed their teeth, Jim twice just out of habit then cuddled into bed together.

"I am sorry about your siblings." Jim said before drifting off to sleep. "I hope I am doing okay…"

"Hopefully I'll get my mobile back," Sebastian yawned, smiling at the thought. He turned over, letting Jim spoon behind him and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian got his phone back half way through the week. He had been a good boy and used good manners at dinner and helped around the house while he was stuck at home. He even made sure to kiss Wilkes and Victor goodnight before running off to join Jim who seemed to be fading.

Jim's eyes didn't shine when he got home from school anymore. Each time Sebastian asked he'd deny anything was going on but it wasn't hard to hear Carl tease him. Jim started asking if he could do things for Sebastian. He asked if he could give him a hand job, Sebastian refused the offer and cuddled the teen instead. The next night Jim was all but begging Sebastian to let him suck him off. When Friday finally rolled around and Sebastian's bruises and mellowed into blues and purples instead of the nasty dead looking black they had been Jim was begging Sebastian to fuck him.

"Please Sebastian. Think of it as a treat because you've been stuck here. Please? I won't cry, promise."

Jim was lying on their bed wearing nothing and pushing his arse up in the air. They'd just finished dinner. Jim hadn't eaten.

"Jimmy please stop this." Sebastian shut the door quickly behind him and rushed forward to help Jim down into a more natural position. "Stop this… I don't want to do those things to you. You don't have to do that to show me that you love me, you know."

The boy scoffed and crawled away from Sebastian up to the top of the bed where he curled into a small ball. Jim didn't look his age, he looked maybe twelve, and even then he looked skinny. It was probably from eating only bread.

"What's up? You haven't been talking much unless you're asking me to fuck you or something. Is it because I got my phone?" Jim narrowed his eyes and curled up tighter. "I-I was thinking about doing a special this weekend… maybe tonight. I want to see my babies. One is in her school play and maybe if I do good enough they'll let me see it."

"Whatever."

"You might be able to come with me."

"Whatever."

"Jim?" The boy turned away from him and stared off at the door waiting for someone to come get him no doubt. "Are they going to let you play this weekend? I know you are kind of in a bad way…"

"Yeah. Three dicks seemed to be my arses's limit. Well I guess technically Carl used a hairbrush so it didn't count."

Sebastian's eyes went wide but Jim didn't notice, he was too busy glaring at the closed door. "What? Th-three?"

"Yeah because you had to see your stupid babies. They forced me to take them and I had to be happy about it. Wonder what this special will bring. Don't worry. I'll love it. I love all of it. I'm Jimmy, Jimmy the little whore. Even you said it."

"I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay Basher. I know you're a whore too, but I am going to be more than this one day. One day I am going to rule the world and sick fucks like them are going to come to me and beg. I'm sick of begging. I don't care what they do to me. They can beat me, and fuck me, and do whatever to me, because Daddy doesn't care anymore. No one gets to me, and no one ever will. I am Jim Moriarty. Mor-e-are-tea." Jim didn't seem to be in his body. It was like he was there but his mind was elsewhere. His naturally dark eyes seemed to be completely hollow and Sebastian had to take a step away from the bed when they turned to him and the boy smiled. No, not boy- thing. "And you're going to like it baby."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I am going to be the only thing in your world Basher. You are going to belong to me and I am going to be your only baby."

"Jim stop."

"And I am going to rule the world Basher."

"Stop."

"I am so smart Sebastian. So smart and he doesn't know it. He doesn't know how angry he makes me. I could kill him Sebastian. It'd be so easy. He's so boring. So boring, dull, ordinary. He is just like the rest, fueled by stupid emotion, just like you, Sebastian, but I will fix you. I will fix it for you."

Jim started giggling and he wouldn't stop, not even when Victor knocked on their door and took Sebastian down to the basement. If Sebastian strained his ears enough he could still hear those manic little giggles covering up the sobs threatening to burst from Jim.

"Is he okay?" Victor asked once they were in the basement, out of earshot. Sebastian shrugged. Honestly, he didn't know. He wanted to say yes. Yes, Jim was fine, he would be fine, and everything would be okay, but those dark eyes were still burning in his memory, making his insides churn and his heart hurt. Jim was broken. He wasn't in there.

"I-I want to do a…" Sebastian took a big gulp and looked at the boys lined up for him. Robert, Justin and Ken but no Carl. "Where's Powers?"

"He is in trouble. He was picking on Jimmy and made him suck a boy's cock at school. Jimmy got suspended."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Sebastian's stomach dropped and he started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

"We figured Jimmy would tell you. You two are kind of inseparable. He will be down taking his punishment later." Victor smiled and prodded Sebastian's speech along.

"Right…" Sebastian's feet suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world to him, and he couldn't look away. His feet could carry him up stairs and he could pick Jim up and carry him out the door. He could take him to the nice man's house, the one who was taking care of his babies. Jim was still a baby.

"Basher?"

"Um… sorry. I, I want to do a special." Victor smiled wide and clapped Sebastian on the back.

"We were hoping you'd say that. Do you have one in mind?" He shook his head and looked back to his feet. He hadn't bothered to check the website. It made him sick, and if he didn't go look sometimes it all seemed too made up and he could pretend it was a bad dream. "That's okay. We have something in mind."

Sebastian let them guide him to the bed where Ken and Justin were sitting holding cuffs that attached to the head board. They shoved him down on the bed and it felt like they had him secured in seconds. Sebastian moved, just to test them, they were tight; he wasn't going anywhere.

"You look good like this Basher." Ken purred in his ear. "We should tie you up more."

It didn't matter anymore. Sebastian let them fiddle with the straps holding him. He had no other options if he wanted to see his babies, and he wanted to see his babies. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes when Robert handed Justin and Ken their props; candles and lighters, and he waited for the inevitable.

Someone screamed. Sebastian opened his eyes and looked up to the celling. It was dead quiet now, everyone in the basement all looking up to the roof wondering if they were hearing things. Someone had screamed though. It was loud and filled with fear. Jim.

Sebastian started to thrash against his bindings. "That was Jim! Carl has him, please let me go, please! I will be right back. I swear!"

"That wasn't Jim." Robert said with a look of fear. "Jim doesn't curse like that." Suddenly Wilkes and Victor were charging up the stairs loud enough to be heard throughout the house.

"Robby, please, please let me go…" Sebastian kept pulling on his wrists hoping to loosen them but the leather wasn't giving. The eldest looked over at him and nodded.

"Jim was really mad at school today…"

"He wasn't feeling good when I left, please!" Robert hurried with the cuffs and the second Sebastian was free he was bounding towards the door and racing up the steps not caring what the other boys did. Wilkes was screaming and Victor was standing just outside Carl's door white faced. "What happened?"

Victor turned to Sebastian looking about ready to hurl and ran to the twink's bathroom. Where, by the sounds of it, he did in fact hurl. Sebastian's stomach dropped and slowly he made his way through the open door.

Jim was sitting on Carl's bed completely naked and grinning despite being reprimanded by Wilkes. In his hand he had a knife that he was holding awkwardly and staring at. Sebastian blinked and looked again. Jim was sitting on Carl and there was blood covering them both.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not broken. I couldn't take it anymore." The little boy kept muttering before looking up at Sebastian. "I did it. I really did it."

"You cunt!" Wilkes's hand shot out and slapped Jim right off Carl and Sebastian could see the other boy's dick slide out of his friend's arse leaving a milk white trail. "You fucking killed him! You killed him! Look at him James, he's dead."

Jim stood up on the other side of the bed with a big grin. "I know; it's it great! He had it coming."

"Get it cleaned up. There are trash bags in the kitchen. Clean it up." Wilkes raised his hand as he walked out of the room in order to block the sight of Carl's dead eyes staring up at the celling. Then again, it might have been to hide the gash that went straight across the boy's neck, but that part didn't bother Sebastian, just the eyes. He glanced at Sebastian before grunting and walking into the bathroom.

"Jim?"

"I killed him." Jim fell to his knees and looked at Carl. He was dead, all right. His brown eyes were still open and his mouth half closed, hands by his side and fully dressed other than his pants which were unzipped to let his cock out, which laid limp against his chest. "I finally did it."

"We gotta clean him up Jim…" Sebastian helped Jim stand and held him when he fell against his chest and started to sob. It was like everything was falling out, everything that had been pushing the kid forward just dropped out of him and they stood there together for a long time. Jim kept sobbing and giggling as if he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad. When Jim finally took a step back and a deep breath he looked exhausted.

"We gotta clean this up." He said with a nod.

Together they rolled the bloodied blankets around Carl. Sebastian used one of the boy's t-shirts to clean the blood off his friend's face and hands, then that was thrown into the bloody-body-Carl burrito along with the little knife Jim had used. Lucky there wasn't a lot of blood spatter, it all seemed to have gotten on Jim. So after rolling the blankets into the wrap, they were done and sat together on the undressed bed.

"Why'd you do it?" Sebastian asked as he put an arm around his friend's shoulder and pulled him close.

"I wanted to and it was fun." Jim sighed and rested his head against Sebastian's chest. "They're going to kill me. They're really going to kill me. Maybe I'll see my brother… Do you believe in an afterlife? I don't think I really do… I think you just sorta die you know. Like you're just nothing. Make the best of what we have…"

"We deserve a lot better than we have."

"No. No we don't. We're just alike you and I. We don't deserve better." Sebastian didn't say anything else. Jim didn't need him to.

Wilkes came in and ordered Sebastian to grab Carl then walked the two boys outside. The patio furniture was moved to the porch instead of being out in the grassy part of the yard and a shovel lay off next to the gate waiting.

"We're going to bury him?" Jim asked. He sounded too small, too far away and Sebastian reached out a hand to keep him near.

"You're going to bury him. Go on, start digging." Wilkes shoved the teen towards the shovel and pointed to the ground for Sebastian to drop the body. Luckily it was dark, very dark and it seemed all the neighbors were fast asleep or at least had all their lights off. "Come inside Sebastian, let Jim do this."

"I want to help."

"You have a special to do." Sebastian and Jim gave each other a glance, Jim's eyes were wide and sad and he was still buck-naked. He shivered slightly making him look smaller than he was. "Come Basher."

"It'll be faster if I help." Sebastian's chin stuck out over his chest. He was already about five inches taller than Wilkes and almost two feet taller than Jim. There wasn't any arguing with him unless they wanted to drag him back inside by force. "Victor, let me help!"

Victor and the other boys stood watching from the kitchen window. Their faces lit up with morbid curiosity. He nodded, and relief washed over Sebastian. With a scoff Wilkes walked off, leaving them there.

"Thanks." Jim mumbled, picking up the shovel and shoving it into the ground finishing off the push with the heel of his barefoot. "You didn't have to do that."

"Couldn't leave you here, boss." Sebastian took the shovel from Jim and started to fling the dirt from the ground faster than the boy could have. Muscle was key in a time like this. Jim stood awkwardly and watched as the ground gave way into an ever growing pit. Nothing came out of the hole except for black dirt that seemed to just keep coming. Dirt, dirt, dirt and that was good enough for Sebastian. Mindlessly he threw it behind him into the pile of other black dirt.

The moon was hidden behind the constant cloud cover; the only light came from the kitchen where everyone had their noses pressed against the window to watch the hole be dug. No one cried. It didn't matter. It was one kid. Didn't like him much anyway.

Six feet was rather ambitious but they made it in less than 3 hours. Jim took some turns but mostly just to let Sebastian rest his shoulders so he could go back to his job. Jim had to get help getting out of the hole once they finished, his little arms didn't reach the top so Sebastian lifted him out. They pushed Carl's body into it and it gave a thump as it hit the bottom and sent up a dusty cloud that tickled Sebastian's nose.

"Done." Sebastian said.

Jim smiled and shook his head. "No. Just started. You're good at that."

"Digging holes?"

"Yeah. Digging holes for dead things."

Sebastian was about to grab the shovel and start filling back in the dirt when Wilkes came up to them with a smile that didn't fit his face. "Good job, Sebastian. Jim, I think you're forgetting something." Both boys' brows furled. "Get in the hole, Jimmy."

"No…" Jim's face fell and he clung to Sebastian's shirt hem. "Please, I'm sorry… I-I…"

"You what? You knew this was going to happen. Don't make a scene; get in the hole."

Jim started to sob but nodded and walked slowly over. Sebastian felt as if he was moving too slow. Things around him were racing, his heart was thumping and his brain hurt. Jim was his baby. "Stop! You can't kill him!"

"Why not Basher? You dug him such a lovely hole." Jim was standing at the edge of the hole looking at Sebastian with those big Bambi eyes. Fuck those eyes. "He can't just kill people. What do you suggest I do?"

"Send him away! Send me away! He-he loves me! He did it for me, punish me!"

"I didn't do-"

"Shut up Jim. He did it for me…."

"Is that so…" Wilkes grinned and took a step closer into Sebastian's personal space. "What would a good punishment be?" He traced a finger up Sebastian's stomach and chest.

"Whip me. I don't care. Sell me to one of those men, or something. Don't do this, please. I-I know I don't have a lot to bargain with…"

Wilkes's hot breath felt gross on Sebastian's cheek and the smell of red sauce was enough to make him want to hurl. "I think you have a lot to bargain with. A whole house of them."

"You can't have my siblings."

"I don't want them but they take you away from me, from Jimmy. Give them up, let go of them." Sebastian's throat swelled and it was hard to swallow. He glanced at Jim who was still standing right at the edge of the hole and nodded. "I expect your phone when you get inside. You don't have a family Sebastian, this is your family and I hope you understand how kind we are."

"Yes sir."

"Yes daddy." Wilkes corrected.

Sebastian looked up at Wilkes and fought off the tears that were burning his eyes. "Yes daddy."

Wilkes gave him a kiss before turning and going back inside. When the screen door shut Sebastian fell to his knees and keened. His body caved in around his chest were it felt empty, felt hollow like the hole he'd just dug. He wasn't anything to anyone. He was so pathetic. Daddy. The word didn't taste right on his tongue and he started to gag.

"Thank you." A soft little voice said as a warm body pushed up under his jaw. Little wet kisses covered Sebastian's chin and he looked down to Jim. "Thank you… You didn't have to… I was fine… dying."

"It's just the start right kid? We deserve a lot better than we have."


End file.
